


И немного ужасно потом

by m_izar



Category: Outlast (Video Games)
Genre: Gen, Miles Is Not White, OCs - Freeform, Pre-Apocalypse, disabled!Waylon, the Walrider is more than it seems
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-21
Updated: 2018-04-22
Packaged: 2019-04-25 23:00:32
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 8
Words: 15,955
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14388909
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/m_izar/pseuds/m_izar
Summary: "Волрайдер, - проговорил он с трудом, голос хрипел. - Ты - Волрайдер. Я мертв."Первая часть переведена полностью.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [and a little terrible, then (part one)](https://archiveofourown.org/works/10914309) by [missingmymothership](https://archiveofourown.org/users/missingmymothership/pseuds/missingmymothership). 



> Я люблю эту работу. Это первая и пока что единственная часть цикла, и в конце тут открытый финал, но автор, благослови ее господь, намекает на продолжение в светлом будущем!

 

_Я не могу передать,_  
_Как прекрасно — и немного ужасно потом — это действо, когда рыба в сетях_  
 _Понимает, что поймана, и неистово бьется о стены судьбоносной ловушки, а вода словно жидкое пламя, в котором каждое тонкое тело пылает, как живая ракета_  
 _Хвост кометы горит чистым желтым огнем._

_«Кошельковый невод»  
Робинсон Джефферс_

 

Асфальт холодил кожу его лица. Во рту стоял отчетливый привкус меди, по щеке текло что-то теплое.

Кап.

Кап.

Асфальт холодил кожу их лица. Суставы ломило. Их суставы. Боль гнездилась где-то в костях. Их ресницы слиплись от запекшейся крови, их глаза пекло от сухости.

Асфальт холодил кожу его лица. Он закашлялся и неловко поднялся на ноги. Темная масса подхватила его под локоть, когда он оступился, и он устоял, оперевшись на тьму.

 **майлз,** шепот колючей проволокой ободрал внутреннюю поверхность его черепа, **майлз,** сказала тьма, **уведи нас в безопасное место.**

Майлз. Майлз — это он сам; и он… _обезображенные лица, ледяные сточные воды, тошнотворный вкус желчи на языке, личинки, копошащиеся в гниющей плоти._  
  
— Волрайдер, — проговорил он с трудом, голос хрипел. — Ты — Волрайдер. Я мертв.

Волрайдер не ответил.

— Где мы? — он закашлялся.

**уведи нас в безопасное место.**

Майлз моргнул, пересохший язык едва ворочался во рту.

**уведи нас в безопасное место.**

И тогда он пошел. Это было все, что он мог.

***

Это был один из тех дней, когда тополиный пух медленно оседает на землю, а ветер дует с юга. Один из тех дней, в которые хорошо сидеть у крыльца с кружкой сладкого чая — потому что это то самое место в Миссиссипи, где все пьют именно такой чай — и приглашать соседей на огонек. В такие дни может быть слишком жарко для работы, слишком душно для того, чтобы нормально дышать, но люди все равно выходят на улицу, потому что даже у фермеров бывают дэдлайны.

И если в такой день вы окажитесь на улице (зачем бы вам это ни понадобилось), то, возможно, вам повезет и чья-нибудь жена как раз привезет еду, которую обычно привозит для соседей, и вам тоже что-то перепадет. Или не так уж и повезет. Майлз вот определенно не считал это везением — мертвым не нужна еда.

Когда к ним завернула Сюзанна на своем пикапе, загруженном контейнерами из фольги, он не стал брать много. Он никогда много не брал; его приятели на работе уже привыкли к этому и больше не зубоскалили не тему диеты, на которой он сидит. Майлз взобрался на перекладину ограждения и постарался закончить с едой как можно скорее и подальше от других работников. Он никогда не задумывался над тем, насколько сложнее становится глотать, если твой рот слишком сухое место даже для того, чтобы просто говорить, а пищеварительный тракт вообще мертв, пока все это не свалилось ему на голову, и особой благодарности за полученный опыт он не испытывал.

Мертвые не едят, и это неспроста.

Он оторвался от своих раздумий на секунду и бросил взгляд в сторону ребят, облепивших пикап и хохочущих над словами Дейла, мужа Сюзанны. Иногда ему хотелось оказаться среди них — чувство юмора-то у него в Маунт Мэссив не скончалось — но. В общем. Все, что о нем тут знали, это что он был журналистом, но устал от жизни в большом городе и уволился. Каким-то образом его имя ни разу не всплыло в материалах информатора, и никто из местных не докопался до настоящих причин, по которым он забрался в эту глушь.

Майлз рассчитывал на том и стоять. С него хватило приключений. И вытряхивание скелетов из шкафов больше не входило в его планы.

— Эй, Майлз, — окликнул его Пол, поднимаясь и отряхивая траву с колен.

Он что-то промычал, все еще пытаясь совладать с первым куском своего сэндвича. Кто бы мог подумать, что однажды он будет скучать по слюне.

— Можешь вернуться пораньше и закинуть внутрь остальные опоры? Только дошло, что мы их снаружи бросили.

— Легко, — прокаркал он со сжавшимся вокруг сухого куска еды горлом. Он мог уйти потом домой и долго отмокать в горячей ванне с пузырьками. О, да!

— Не подавись смотри, сынок, — Пол зыркнул на пикап. — Если хочешь, можешь поехать с миссис Эверетт, всяко лучше, чем на своих двоих.

О, нет. Меньше всего он хотел оставаться с Сюзанной наедине. С кем угодно наедине.

— Уверен, что не хочешь сам вернуться пораньше, Пол? Я еще даже не устал.

Пол засмеялся.

— Ты никогда не устаешь, да?

Майлз хохотнул вместо ответа.

— Серьезно, если хочешь уйти, я могу остаться.

Он не кормил своего паразита достаточно долго и сопротивляться ему становилось все сложнее даже на открытых пространствах, где было, на чем сосредоточиться — на ремонте ограждения, к примеру — но в тесной кабине пикапа? Волрайдер уже втравливал его в неприятности, на славу покатавшись тут автостопом два месяца назад. Эта история не должна была повториться. Майлз не позволит.

Так что, он легко улыбнулся и добавил:

— Пол, ты заслужил короткий день. Давай, двигай отсюда.

*

Майлз открыл входную дверь, спину пригревало закатное солнце. Он стиснул челюсти, уже чувствуя, как чертов сэндвич просится обратно. Вопрос на миллион — если у тебя нет функционирующей пищеварительной системы, потому что некие зловещие наночастицы вырабатывают энергию, благодаря которой твои клетки продолжают воспроизводиться даже за чертой смерти, то что нахрен происходит со съеденным?

Это был тот самый вопрос, которым он задавался каждый божий день. Он едва не получил на него ответ в своей крохотной ванной комнате — когда размазал по раковине вязкий комок черной дряни, а потом сделал медленный вдох и выдохнул через нос.

Майлз прополоскал рот водой, наблюдая, как тягучая взвесь из нанитов просачивается в сток.

*

Мертвые не спят. Странным образом Майлз даже был благодарен, ведь это означало — никаких кошмаров. А еще это означало, что его ночи были долгими, и когда два месяца назад он более-менее восстановился, эти долгие ночи в основном состояли из метаний по темным углам и отсиживания в кладовке. Что-то почти изменилось, когда он осознал, что является пристанищем для хищника куда более опасного, что теперь он и есть этот хищник, но большую часть своих ночей все равно проводил дрожа под кроватью. Сломанная психика не хотела признавать никаких доводов.

В особо беспокойные ночи единственным выходом становилось прошвырнуться по свежему воздуху. Ему не нужно было дышать, но ночной воздух оказалось приятно вдыхать, да и голод паразита неплохо заглушался изнуряющей усталостью — становилось намного проще справляться с тем, как рой смотрел его глазами и видел добычу там, где Майлз видел людей.

Позади его дома была заброшенная дорога, он часто ею пользовался, по ней он пошел и этой ночью, потому что дома не мог найти себе места, а его самоконтроль уже трещал по швам. Сидеть в четырех стенах было просто невыносимо. Если за последние пару месяцев кто-то и видел его посреди ночи в лесу за кукурузными полями, окруженного потусторонним роящимся мерцанием, то он помалкивал.

Майлз ступил на дорогу, оставляя свой скромный дом позади, мелкие камешки захрустели под тяжелыми подошвами его ботинок. Ему не нужен был фонарик, чтобы безошибочно двигаться сквозь непроглядную темень; небо над головой затянуло тучами, почти полностью скрывшими звезды.

Зарница слабо подсвечивала шелестящее кукурузное поле. Бывали дни, когда Майлз не отказался бы вернуть себе способность улавливать температуру воздуха, ему и в голову не приходило, что можно соскучиться по тридцатиградусной жаре. Не то чтобы это было самой страшной потерей в его жизни, но даже смерти не удалось заставить его чувствовать себя более мертвым.

Он задумался, взволновало бы его это чуть больше, не будь он трупом.

Изгородь обрывалась на определенном участке дороги, с обеих сторон начинали тянуть свои хилые ветки тонкие деревца, заросшие бородатым мхом и остатками разрушенных беличьих гнёзд. Майлз потянулся — больше по привычке, а не потому что ему это действительно было нужно. Статика рассыпалась по нервным окончаниям. Под кожей с покалыванием собралась чернота, и очень резко каждый мускул в его теле словно вспыхнул огнем.

Звук, с которым лесная живность метнулась прочь, треща ветками и разбрасывая комья земли по подлеску, разорвал тишину.

Майлз сдержал ухмылку. Животные его не интересовали, но всегда приятно, когда тебя узнают.

Волна удовольствия прокатилась по его телу до самых кончиков пальцев на ногах и он взял новый темп. Шаги стали длиннее, когда он побежал, а наниты брызнули во все стороны сквозь поры, хлынули потоком из его открытого рта, осели тяжестью в костях, и через эту двойную поступь он мог чувствовать, как засевший в его теле паразит наслаждается бегом точно так же. Майлз ощутил вкус крови во рту и засмеялся.

Ветер нарастал. Снова вспыхнула молния, вычерчивая на палой листве резкие контуры теней.

Он чувствовал, как щелкают суставы в коленях, как земля встречает отдающимся в бедрах сопротивлением каждый шаг. Да-да-да, это было именно то, что нужно. Нужно им обоим.

В лицо хлестал дождь. А Волрайдер рвался изнутри с криком наслаждения, треском помех, с восхитительной и кошмарной жаждой крови.

Это была одна из тех ночей, раскрашенных в черное и белое резкими вспышками молний и узловатыми тенями деревьев, когда Рой-и-Майлз вырывались за пределы их нетленного мертвого тела и возносились над землей, словно божество.

Рой-и-Майлз выли во тьму, и надрывный смех обдирал их горло. Они хохотали. И не могли остановиться.

*

Майлз добрался до душа как раз перед рассветом. Маленький внутренний зануда пожелал ему думать заранее о таких вещах, как необходимое для ванны время, ведь тот, кто через полчаса должен быть на работе, не сможет попробовать новую пену, припрятанную под раковиной. Майлз поморщился. Он и правда должен был подумать над этим раньше.

Волрайдер зудел над ухом, эхом нашептывая **голодны, голодны,** пока ему не удалось привлечь к себе внимание.

Майлз стиснул зубы и процедил:

— Подбери слюни. Я покормлю тебя позже.

Ему показалось, или рой и правда выглядел обиженным?

Да какая разница. Он закатил глаза, выключил душ, скрипнув вентилем, и вытерся насухо. Почесал пятно отслоившейся кожи на плече. Надавил на одну из взявшихся струпами, чернеющих на его коже дыр. Жирная черная капля скатилась вниз по груди. Майлз тупо моргнул и замер на секунду, а потом пришел в себя и вытер след полотенцем.

На очереди была рабочая одежда — плотные джинсы, футболка (одно только то, что его лично жара не беспокоила, еще не означало, что других людей это не касается, и притворство здорово облегчало ему жизнь), высокие, заляпанные грязью ботинки.

**голодны, майлз. мы голодны.**

Дышать ему больше было не нужно, но глубокий вдох по-прежнему успокаивал.

Дверь захлопнулась за спиной. Майлз не заморачивался с замком — все более-менее ценное он держал в грузовике, а догнать вора он с легкостью мог и потом. Черт, да перспектива быть ограбленным автоматически отменяла необходимость выбираться в город, чтобы накормить Волрайдера. Эта мысль вызвала у него внезапный приступ веселья, ставший неприятным сюрпризом.

Он забрался в машину и завел двигатель. Майлз скучал по своему джипу и подозревал, что всегда будет по нему скучать. Этот джип был у него с семнадцати лет. Еще одна вещь, которой он лишился в Маунт Мэссив.

Последняя мысль заставила его потянуться к радио. Может, громкая музыка его встряхнет. Он нажал на переключатель (салон заполнили звуки классического рока) и откинулся на спинку сиденья. Не такое уж ужасное утро.

Майлз повернул на улице Флеминга и запетлял по грунтовой дороге, гравий застучал по днищу. К счастью, его дом был достаточно близко к работе, всего в полумиле максимум. Лучшее, что можно было сказать об этом городке, это что он удобный. Все в нем было достаточно близко — дома, фермы… люди. Порой он от этого страдал, совсем немного.

Небо только начало сереть, когда он притормозил перед участком Дейла.

**нам бы хватило их кошмаров.**

— А ну цыц, — буркнул Майлз, вылезая из машины, чтобы дождаться, пока приедут остальные.

Дейл сидел на крыльце своего дома с большой кружкой кофе в руке, под щетинистым щеками перекатывались желваки от едва сдерживаемых зевков.

— Доброе утро, босс, — окликнул он своего начальника.

— Доброе, Майлз!

Уже не в первый раз он отметил, что назваться своим настоящим именем было не самым умным его решением. Винить во всем оставалось только отчаянье и толком не работавший мозг.

— Что у нас сегодня по плану?

— Не так уж много. Пол привезет дочку, хочет ей показать, чем занимается папочка, пока она в школе.

— О, в самом деле?

Майлз ее ни разу не видел, хотя Пол все время говорил о своей младшенькой.

— Ага. Не знаю, когда их ждать. Он говорил, что девочкам тяжело даются ранние подъемы.

Майлз почувствовал, как пара тысяч нанитов собралась сбежать через левую штанину. Он стукнул носком ботинка по земле. _Даже, блять, не мечтай._

— Харлан и Эрни все еще в списке?

Дейл кивнул.

— Хочешь кофе, сынок?

Дейл переходил на «сынка» только когда что-то его всерьез беспокоило. Майлз подавил желание спросить, что не так, решив, что проще будет подождать и самому увидеть, из-за чего он дергается, вместо того, чтобы доставать вопросами. Дейл чуть что, сразу уходил в глухую оборону.

— Спасибо, но нет. Рано встал, уже своего напился.

Дейл покачал кружкой.

— Ты не знаешь, чего себя лишаешь. Сюзанна начала покупать другой сорт, теперь даже у меня не получается его похерить.

Так ли уж эта болтовня была необходима? Майлз знал, что где-то напортачил. И вот тут были возможны варианты.

Дейл бросил ему бутылку воды.

— К слову о лишениях, ты вчера не взял ни одной. Я все не мог отделаться от мысли, что ты спечешься в любой момент.

Гадство! Как он мог забыть о воде?

— Спасибо, — возможно, эта болтовня не такая уж плохая идея. — Да, воздух был такой влажный, не думал, что мне захочется еще больше воды.

Дейл засмеялся, но скорее из вежливости, а не потому что оценил шутку.

Когда-то Майлз был по-настоящему хорош в общении с людьми. А потом умер.

Подъехал Эрни на своей битой хонде, спасая его от необходимости вести пустые разговоры. Небо стремительно светлело.

*

Пикап Сюзанны показался на пригорке около восьми, вместе с ней приехал и Пол с дочкой, Мирабеллой. Довольно претенциозное имя для такой крохи, зато в перспективе оно даст ей стимул к чему-то стремиться в жизни.

Она была милахой. Лет шести, со светлыми кудряшками и щербатой улыбкой. На ней были маленькие резиновые сапожки расцветкой под божью коровку и ветровка с динозаврами. Она напомнила Майлзу его младших двоюродных сестер.

Он тут же выбросил эти мысли из головы.

— Так, Белла, — сказал Пол, когда они подошли ближе. — Не отходи далеко. Тут полно койотов.

— У них тоже каникулы?

Пол улыбнулся, его лицо смягчилось.

— Ага, думаю, у них сейчас летние каникулы.

— Папа, я хочу посмотреть, как маленькие койоты ходят в школу!

— Сейчас она, наверно, закрыта на уборку, — Пол встретился взглядом с Дейлом, помахавшим им рукой.

Мирабелла тут же переключилась на Дейла, подбежала к нему и обняла за ногу. Он потрепал ее по голове.

— Привет, маленькая мисс. Как у тебя дела?

Майлз постарался не проявлять слишком уж явный интерес. Все это расшевелило в нем кошмарное ощущение потери, выбивающее из зоны комфорта. Черт, он не видел свою семью так долго, что почти забыл, как сильно соскучился. Очень жаль, но домой ему никак нельзя.

На грани слышимости зародился навязчивый шепот.

_Даже не думай об этом._

Рой, практически невидимый при свете дня, ощутимо озадачился.

Майлз вдохнул, затем выдохнул, в основном для себя.

_Если ты думаешь, что я подпущу тебя к кому-то из них хоть на шаг…_

**успокойся.**

Марабелла перекочевала к ноге Харлана. Он покачал ее немного, прежде чем Эрни подхватил ее и перевернул вниз головой. По двору разнесся писк и смех. Майлз понял, что стоит с тоскливой улыбкой на лице.

В конце-концов девочка заметила и Майлза — и не только Майлза. Она посмотрела поверх его плеча и когда ее глаза расширились, Майлз почувствовал, как сердце уходит в пятки. Он улыбнулся, присаживаясь так, чтобы оказаться с ней лицом к лицу в надежде отвлечь внимание.

— Привет, Мирабелла. Меня зовут Майлз. Твой папа много о тебе рассказывал.

— У тебя есть друг, — она выглядела больше заинтригованной, чем напуганной. Срань господня. Неужели она его и правда увидела… — Он жужжит.

По крайней мере она не собиралась убегать с криками. Но парни явно насторожились, словно для конкретно этого ребенка воображаемые друзья, к которым он собирался приписать Волрайдера, вовсе не были обычным делом. Да, везло ему, как утопленнику.

Майлз разыграл целое представление, заглядывая себе за плечо.

— А, этот?

Теперь на него уставились абсолютно все. Бля. Он изобразил глубокую задумчивость, пусть думают, что он подыгрывает.

— Да, это… мой друг. Он очень стесняется и старается не попадаться никому на глаза.

Майлз понадеялся, что смысл его послания дойдет по назначению.

В глубине черепа прокатилась короткая вспышка веселья.

Мирабелла развернулась и побежала обратно к Полу.

— Можно пойти поиграть?

— Только чтобы я тебя видел.

Она захихикала и сорвалась с места. Майлз смог различить лишь неясный контур, последовавший за ней. Он не доверял Волрайдеру ни на грош, и не сомневался, что тот слушает его только когда ему это удобно.

Улыбка Пола превратилась в усмешку, но во взгляде у него осталась смутная тревога.

— У нее богатое воображение, да? Я не теряю надежды, что когда она подрастет, то найдет себя в каком-нибудь творчестве.

Майлз настроил себя быть настороже на случай малейших признаков проблем.

**навредить ей было бы нерационально.**

— И почему я тебе не верю? — проворчал Майлз сквозь зубы.

На этот раз разразившееся у него в голове веселье было отчетливым.

**ты словно полагаешь, что это имеет какое-то значение.**

Что ж, _пошел ты._

*

— Итак, скажи-ка мне еще раз, зачем ты с ней играл, — пробормотал Майлз, налегая буром на сухой грунт.

**мы подумали, что своим участием добьемся ее благосклонности.**

— Весьма интересная формулировка.

Волрайдер пока что был не особо силен в выборе слов.

**не в таком смысле. дети священны.**

Он хмыкнул и сжал рукоятку, вытягивая круглый пласт земли. Остальные устроили перерыв, а Мирабелла читала книжку с картинками. Волрайдер разглядывал страницы через ее плечо. Впрочем, Майлза не оставляло ощущение, что на самом деле тот все еще смотрит на него.

Он вздохнул и открыл бутылку, которую утром ему дал Дейл. Надо было поддерживать образ. Забавно, но вода ему по-прежнему была нужна. Просто не так часто. Слишком много воды превращало его в развалину. Он сделал глоток, утер некий воображаемый пот с висков. Облокотился на ручной бур.

Заурчал двигатель пикапа Сюзанны; неужели уже обед? Майлз не следил за временем, так что, он просто пожал про себя плечами пошел за своей порцией.


	2. Chapter 2

_И стал я пищей мотылькам. Я был разбит на части.  
Душа могла скрываться, как прячется на ветке мотылек.  
Но я молчу об имени, мне данном при рожденьи._

_Ацуро Райли «Мотылек»_

  
  
  


Майлз лежал, растянувшись на своей кровати. Губы щекотала пыль. 

**мы голодны.**

— Позже.

**сейчас.**

— Сейчас я не хочу никуда идти.

Особенно, когда нельзя взять грузовик. Если кто-то заметит, что машины не было во дворе в тот же день, когда в городе пропал человек… ну, вряд ли связь между этими событиями будет так уж очевидна, но в таком деле лучше перебдеть, чем недобдеть. По этой же причине Майлз не стал закрывать свои кредитные карты. Просто похоронил на обочине. Нельзя вычислить местоположение человека по кредитке, зарытой в землю.

 **сейчас мы не хотим голодать,** практически передразнил его Волрайдер.

Майлз закатил глаза.

— Если мы уйдем сейчас, то не сможем вернуться часов до трех ночи.

Он сделал ошибку, бросив на засранца взгляд — если бы у его лица были черты, Майлз мог бы поклясться, что рой продемонстрировал прохладное равнодушие к чужим проблемам.

— Мне не по душе поздние возвращения. Это подозрительно.

**более подозрительно, чем убийство в светлое время суток?**

В этом был определенный смысл.

— Кстати говоря, зачем тебе их убивать? Ты разве не можешь, ну не знаю, подкрасться, пока они спят, и съесть их кошмары, или чего там тебе еще для полного счастья не хватает?

Он физически ощутил на себе долгий взгляд.

**нет.**

Что-то в тоне Волрайдера дало понять, насколько идиотским он посчитал этот вопрос. Повисла долгая тишина.

Майлз застонал.

— Просто дай мне минуту, я переоденусь и пойдем, ладно?

*

Железнодорожная станция толком не освещалась, да и людей тут околачивалось поменьше. Если бы Майлз остался таким же впечатлительным как раньше, он бы назвал атмосферу на станции жуткой. Мысль вызвала у него улыбку.

Под низким козырьком билетной кассы улыбка сползла с его лица. Он знал, что внезапная тревога не отразилась внешне, разве что костяшки пальцев побелели, когда он мертвой хваткой вцепился в свой билет.

Лучше бы поезду не оказаться переполненным.

*

Майлз мог чувствовать движение роя в конечностях, когда он шел — крался — по тротуару. Под кожей начало покалывать и внезапно он в полной мере ощутил, насколько Волрайдер оголодал. Майлз впился зубами в нижнюю губу. По крайней мере, в подобной охоте не было ничего сложного, да и сама по себе она его мало беспокоила. Волрайдер наделал в Сент-Луисе шума за те полгода, что расхаживал в его теле, и теперь тут ошивалось достаточно тактических групп Меркофф. Эти люди прекрасно знали, что за твари отдают им приказы (особенно теперь, когда правда увидела свет), и все равно продолжали эти приказы исполнять. Меньше всего на свете Майлза тревожило благополучие людей такого сорта.

Поначалу он переживал, что компания найдет его. Его и нашли, чего ж там. Но на поиски были отправлены небольшие группы, без серьезного вооружения, так что, он начал их убивать. Все люди, чей предсмертный ужас поглощал Волрайдер, пропадали в одном и том же месте, где полиции раз в две недели приходилось подчищать брызги крови и собирать разбросанные органы. До сих пор в городе не появилось никого, с кем бы они не справились. И хотя Майлз нервничал по этому поводу (подозревая, что Меркофф, должно быть, как раз планирует что-нибудь серьезное), смотреть дареному коню в зубы он не собирался.

Небо было беззвездным, и Майлз никак не мог определиться, доволен он этим или нет.

— Найди нам кого-нибудь омерзительного, — вполголоса сказал он Волрайдеру. Тот оживился. — М-м?

**оперативники меркофф**

Майлз прошел мимо развеселой компании (видимо, с затянувшейся вечеринки), прежде чем снова заговорил:

— Где?

Рой отозвался не сразу.

**слева за нами.**

— Значит, пойдем, уединимся.

Ответа не последовало. Майлз его и не ждал. Он обошел по краю пятно рыжего света и попытался найти какой-нибудь укромный угол, где Волрайдер смог бы разметать этих людей на части.

И тогда он почувствовал, как рой колеблется.

— Что? — буркнул он, не разжимая зубов.

**мы обеспокоены.**

— Это я понял. Что не так?

 **мы не знаем, почему они продолжают следовать за нами. они должны были понять, что их выследили. это неразумно, майлз.** Волрайдер сделал паузу. **возможно, они на шаг впереди.**

— И что я, по-твоему, теперь должен делать?

**оторвись от них. их намерения вызывают у нас сомнения. это не выглядит разумно.**

— Я думал, ты проголодался.

**не до такой степени. слишком рискованно.**

Ну-ну.

Улицы уже опустели. Прямо перед ними на светофоре дважды сменились огни с зеленого на желтый, с желтого на красный, а ни одной машины так и не показалось на дороге. Это немного нервировало — большой город, как никак, тут должны быть машины. Тут должно быть больше людей.

Майлз на секунду остановился.

— Ты и правда очканул, что ли?

Волрайдер не снизошел до ответа.

Майлз фыркнул и продолжил было идти, но в это же мгновение совсем близко раздались шаги — и прежде чем он успел оглянуться, кто-то со всей дури впилился в него. Едва не сбитый с ног, он отшатнулся в растерянности.

— Апшер, ты — Майлз Апшер, так ведь? — затарахтел невысокий мужчина, отлепившись от куртки Майлза, но по-прежнему удерживая ее за ворот. Неловкость нарастала.

Узнавание вспыхнуло со стороны Волрайдера.

**мы его знаем.**

— Ты кто? — спросил Майлз, быстро оглядываясь по сторонам и убеждаясь, что опергруппа не села снова им на хвост.

— Вейлон Парк. Так ты — Майлз Апшер?

Придурок, пославший ему письмо. Майлз сжал зубы и высвободился из хватки Парка. Даже спустя полгода этот тип был во всех новостях — с лицом, размытым пикселями из соображений безопасности — так что, несложно было сложить два и два и сообразить, кто прислал ему ту злополучную электронку. Судебное разбирательство было открытым и сильно нашумело.

— Ага.

— Я отправил тебе…

— Письмо, да. Что ты тут делаешь?

— Я видел, как за тобой шли ребята в военной форме.

— Ты меня искал?

— Да, — Парк покосился влево. — Мы можем поговорить об этом где-то в другом месте?

 **никому не нравится информатор,** встрял Волрайдер. Другими словами — Парк тоже в опасности, пока они оба тут маячат на виду. Отлично.

Решение надо было принимать быстро. Он сжал кулаки.

— Да, Парк, можем.

*

Закусочная буквально олицетворяла все штампы о подобных заведениях — неоновые лампы, грязные полы, усталые официантки, пережаренный кофе. Все это заставило Майлза вспомнить о городах более крупных и безликих, чем Сент-Луис, о долгих вечерах (медленно перетекающих в утро), проведенных за копанием в чужом грязном белье. Он потер переносицу и посмотрел на жующего Парка.

— Ты хотел поговорить.

Тот сделал быстрый глоток кофе и, похоже, паршивый вкус его ничуть не смутил.

— Да. Ты в курсе, что эти парни следили за тобой?

— В курсе. Так что тебе от меня надо?

— Уверен, ты слышал о судебном разбирательстве.

Месяц назад дело было закрыто, и тогда же немало голов полетело среди сотрудников Меркофф. О чем тут еще говорить?

Парк потер ладонью лицо — самое обычное лицо, ничего особенного; ну, или оно было когда-то таким, но Двигатель успел его пожевать и теперь Майлз видел тонкие следы шрамов на острых скулах, на губах, у самой линии тронутых ранней сединой волос. И это было не только в его лице. Что-то слишком живое проглядывало в его взгляде, что-то, от чего Майлза мороз по коже пробирал.

— Нам нужен еще один свидетель.

Для дела, которое уже закрыто? Теперь Майлзу стало интересно, что на самом деле происходит.

Поэтому делать вид, что он не понимает, о чем речь, не было смысла.

— Итак, ты знаешь, что я там был.

Там, в Маунт Мэссив — это не нуждалось в уточнении.

Парк кивнул.

— Я, э-э, я взял твою машину. Там была твоя пресс-карта, болталась на зеркале заднего вида.

Ого.

— Ты спер мою машину?

— Мне она, как бы, была нужна, — ответил он, вперив в Майлза нечитаемый взгляд. — Я понял, что ты выжил, только когда твое имя засветилось месяц назад. До этого дня я думал подопытные или… или еще что тебя прикончило там.

Было совершенно очевидно по этой короткой заминке — и по неловкой лжи — что Парк недоговаривает. А Майлз не обладал достаточным терпением, чтобы вытягивать из него каждое слово клещами.

— Под «еще что» ты подразумеваешь группу зачистки? Или Волрайдера?

Парк побелел. А потом попытался спрятать остекленевший взгляд за краем своей кружки с кофе.

— Это больше не твое дело в любом случае, Парк.

— Мне просто надо, чтобы ты дал показания. Это станет последним гвоздем в крышке их гроба.

Майлз решил, что хватит уже ходить вокруг да около.

— Разве дело не закрыто?

Парк вздохнул.

— Черт, — он устало посмотрел в ответ. — Слушай, Майлз. Я хотел с тобой встретиться. Попросить прощения.

— Ну-ну.

Серьезно. Почему информатору позволили уйти без защиты? Почему ему вообще позволили уйти? Разве его безопасность не настолько важна, чтобы позволить ему пойти и поболтать с кем-то, о ком пресса ни сном, ни духом? И самое главное — почему он соврал?

— Это не главная причина, по которой я здесь, но тоже причина. Мы можем продолжить этот разговор в чуть менее опасной близости от смерти?

Майлз узнал потустороннюю пустоту в его взгляде и понял, что у них куда больше общего, чем могло показаться на первый взгляд. Он решил оставить преимущество недоговоренности за Парком, пока что, и попытаться выяснить, что у него на уме, чуть позже. Он коротко взглянул в окно.

— Мы к этому еще вернемся.

**они ждут.**

— Да ладно, — булькнул Майлз в свой кофе.

— Что? — спросил Парк.

— Ничего. Все прекрасно, кроме разве что перспективы поймать по пуле в ту же секунду, как мы отсюда выйдем.

Парк напряженно кивнул.

— Так что мы будем делать?

Майлз прикусил внутреннюю поверхность щеки. Не для того, чтобы причинить себе боль, просто чтобы что-то сделать.

— Не знаю.

Мог ли он рассказать Парку о Волрайдере? Чем меньше людей о нем знало, тем лучше. С другой стороны, возможно, его оговорка означала, что он и так уже знает? Майлз сжал зубы.

— Можем добраться до моей машины, если поторопимся.

Что-то во всем этом разбудило тревожный звоночек в его голове. Майлз на секунду задумался, пытаясь определить, во что конкретно снова вляпался, раз уж его дармоед был слишком занят, пялясь в окошко, и не собирался облегчать ему жизнь.

— За кем из нас они шли?

Парк растерзал пакетик с сахаром.

— Хм?

— За кем из нас они шли с самого начала? Потому что если это был ты, то они будут пасти твою машину.

— А если ты, то — твою.

— Я приехал сюда на поезде.

— Это имеет значение?

— Возможно, — сказал Майлз.

— Думаешь, они могут устроить засаду на станции?

Майлз и правда не знал. Ему и не надо было — Парк тут же продолжил:

— Не думаю, что они так сделают. Меркофф не станет поднимать шум при свидетелях… — Он что, просто рассуждал вслух? — В любом случае, нам надо вернуться к машине.

Что за тупость.

— Зачем?

— Там мои вещи.

— Что-то незаменимое?

Между бровей у Парка залегла глубокая морщинка.

— Не то чтобы. Но мой ноут…

— На нем есть что-то важное?

Он кивнул, одним глотком опустошая свою кружку.

Хреново.

— Ладно, придется идти к машине, — он с шумом втянул воздух. Вот же хрень. — Вперед.

— Что?

Майлз встал и бросил на стол свою неприкосновенную десятку.

— Идем, Парк.

— Сейчас? А разве мы только что не пришли к выводу, что нас собираются убить?

— Мы пойдем через черный выход.

**у черного выхода наблюдатель.**

— Ладно, засранец, — сказал Майлз, может быть, чуть громче, чем следовало. — Твои предложения?

— Мне не нужен план, чтобы понять, что твой план тупой… и ты кого засранцем назвал?

— Я не с тобой говорю, Парк.

— А с кем ты тогда говоришь?

Парк поискал на нем взглядом какую-нибудь гарнитуру.

Если бы это могло как-то помочь, Майлз сделал бы глубокий вдох. Вместо этого он предпочел проигнорировать Парка и дождаться, пока рой внесет в ситуацию ясность.

**один.**

— Какой путь безопаснее?

Парк снова посмотрел на него, но слава яйцам, ничего не сказал.

**черный выход.**

На этот раз он прошептал:

— И тогда нам не придется устраивать кровавую баню, так ведь?

— Серьезно, Майлз, с кем ты разговариваешь?

— Мы пойдем через черный выход. Это самый безопасный путь.

Майлз увидел, как у Парка дернулся мускул на челюсти.

— Какого хрена?

— Успокойся. Мы выживем, и я все объясню. — Вероятно, им стоит просто проскочить через дверь для персонала. — Через кухню?

— Звучит разумно, — он выдохнул через нос. — Думаешь, они наблюдают за черным выходом?

Майлз тихо рассмеялся:

— Гарантирую — они наблюдают. Идем, Парк.


	3. Chapter 3

_…великие цивилизации рушились в огне насилия,  
и новые тираны приходили, снова и снова.  
Когда начинается неприкрытое насилие, пытаться избежать его, прячась за честью и правом выбора —  
одно из отвратительнейших заблуждений; зло — часть порядка вещей.  
…не тешьтесь мечтой о вселенской справедливости или счастье. Этой мечте не суждено сбыться._

_«Ответ»  
Робинсон Джефферс_

  
  
  


Вейлон прошел на кухню вслед за Майлзом Апшером. Ему подумалось, что он должен нервничать хоть немного, но страх уже не имел над ним былой власти. Нога разнылась в том месте, где вес приходился на протез. Глаза болели, перед внутренним зрением снова замелькали остаточные образы из Двигателя. Сейчас-то почему?

Он решил, что порефлексирует по этому поводу позже.

Апшер открыл дверь; скрипнули петли, и лениво возящийся у плиты повар одарил вошедших убийственным взглядом. Забавно, но вслух он ничего не сказал, просто продолжил готовиться к пересменке. Видимо, люди частенько сбегали из этой закусочной через кухню.

Они остановились перед задней дверью.

— Готов, Парк?

А у него был вариант ответить «нет»?

— Да.

— Держись позади.

Неужели этот придурок думает, что он не способен о себе позаботиться? И кстати, сам-то он что собирался делать, закрывать его своим телом? А если и так, и, допустим, каким-то образом Апшер выжил бы после такого маневра — мягкая человеческая плоть не способна остановить пули. Они же не в фильме. При выстреле из крупнокалиберного оружия даже дверь машины так себе защита.

Он решил не отвечать. Просветить Апшера, как печальны и опасны его заблуждения, можно потом, когда они отсюда выберутся. Если выберутся.

Апшер открыл дверь. Вейлон перехватил мелькнувшую на его лице улыбку, услышал, как он снова что-то бормочет, только не разобрал, что именно.

Свет из кухни упал на раскисшие картонные коробки и мусорный контейнер слева. Дверь закрылась и снова стало темно.

Звук, похожий на взрыв петарды, эхом разнесся по переулку, и Вейлон почувствовал, как вскипела кровь от забурлившего в ней адреналина. Вот дерьмо.

Он нырнул за мусорный бак — если он не остановит пули, то хотя бы замедлит их. В голове зазвенело от звука выстрелов.

Куда делся Апшер? Вейлон не отважился выглянуть из своего укрытия, но в пределах видимости его не наблюдалось, а других укрытий тут не было…

Внезапно он осознал, что хоть в ушах все еще стоял звон, вокруг снова воцарилась тишина. Напротив лица по краю контейнера хлопнула рука без указательного пальца.

— Надо уходить. Прежде чем до остальных дойдет, что никто больше не стреляет, но и сообщать, почему, не спешит.

Голос прозвучал издалека, словно Вейлон слышал его сквозь толщу воды, но говорил точно Апшер.

Они не побежали, хотя и двинулись достаточно быстро к концу переулка — туда, где начиналась проезжая часть.

— Где твоя машина?

Вейлону потребовалась секунда, чтобы сориентироваться, и он узнал перекресток.

*

Не похоже было, что опергруппа следила за машиной.

Он обшарил карманы в поисках ключей, привалившись поясницей к двери своего седана.

— Я не могу их найти. Я точно знаю, что они были…

Апшер прервал его, впечатав кулак в стекло со стороны водительского сиденья. Осколки брызнули во все стороны, завыла сигнализация.

— У тебя тридцать секунд, чтобы прихватить свое барахло, и делаем ноги, — перекричал он вой сирены.

Вейлон дотянулся до блокировки и открыл дверь. Он залез внутрь, вытащил ноут из бардачка, а затем схватил свою трость с заднего сиденья.

По асфальту застучали подошвы ботинок. Вейлон вскинул взгляд и увидел, как двое мужиков обходят машину с обеих сторон. Ну, заебись! Пасли они машину, или нет, стало уже не важно — они были тут. У самого уха вжикнула пуля, и у Вейлона перехватило дыхание.

Он вывалился наружу и перекатился под машину, ободрав подбородок об тротуар. Боль резанула яркой вспышкой. Ноут со стуком упал где-то рядом — Вейлон ничего не видел, кроме кровавой пульсации и отсветов уличных огней в какой-то черной жиже. У него клацнули зубы, челюсть свело от напряжения.

С другой стороны машины звучали приглушенные выстрелы. Вейлон сильнее сжал пальцы на трости — ею вполне можно будет прописать кому-нибудь…

Он услышал крик — был ли это Майлз? — увидел, как кто-то обходит машину кругом, отбрасывая падающую в его сторону тень. Под обутые в высокие ботинки ноги натекало что-то черное.

Зрение снова заволокли черно-белые пятна, похожие на изображения с карточек для теста Роршаха. В голове начал нарастать низкий гул.

Вейлон прикусил язык, рот наполнился кровью, а тот, кому принадлежали эти ботинки, прошел дальше, поравнялся с одним из боевиков Меркофф. Выстрелы раздавались один за другим, пока не опустел магазин и по ушам не ударил звук, с которым вхолостую щелкал затвор, а палец продолжал жать на спусковой крючок.

Раздался тошнотворный хруст костей.

Последний член тактической группы Меркофф рухнул на землю, его стеклянный взгляд уперся прямо Вейлону в лицо. Голова упавшего была повернута под странным — смертельным — углом. Вейлон проглотил секундное отвращение и вместо этого ощутил, как мрачное удовлетворение распирает горло.

Все кончилось?

Человек, которым мог быть только Майлз Апшер, заглянул под машину с другой стороны.

— Можешь уже вылезать, Парк.

И снова, на протянутой ему руке не хватало пальца. Вейлон задумался, как Апшер их лишился.

Он ухватился за предложенную руку.

— До меня тут дошло, что кто-то мог вызвать копов, — сказал Апшер, подбирая ноутбук Вейлона.

Вейлон не мог сообразить, на чем ему сосредоточиться в первую очередь.

— Ты убил… да, надо уезжать.

Апшер сверкнул улыбкой, и ее можно было бы назвать красивой, если бы не лед в глазах.

— Машину мы взять не можем. Они знают, как она выглядит.

Вейлон выругался, но достал из багажника рюкзак и забрал упаковку жвачки с приборной панели, все еще морщась от звука сигнализации.

Он отвернулся от тела прямо перед собой к трупу позади. Казалось, там разрастается более густая тень, хотя на самом деле света от фонарей в этом месте было предостаточно… Секундочку. Это не была тень, не совсем тень. Это был черный туман. Очень знакомый черный туман. И вместе с узнаванием пришла еще одна вспышка и гул в голове — еще один привет от Двигателя.

У Вейлона кровь в жилах затыла. Его всего затрясло.

— Майлз, мы должны бежать.

— М-м? Ага, еще как. Копы. Обычная история.

Апшер звучал поразительно беспечно. Он что, не видел _это_?! Эта чертовщина была… Вейлон не сомневался, что это было то существо, которое называли Волрайдером. Что еще это могло быть. Он уже видел это раньше. Отрывками, ни разу вблизи, но точно видел.

— Майлз, посмотри на то, на что смотрю я, и…

— Я уже, Парк. Я знаю, что ты видишь. Он тебя не тронет.

Вейлон крутанулся на месте, чтобы оказаться к нему лицом, и увидел, как чернота пропитывает его рубашку, наконец-то увидел дыры от пуль в ткани.

— Охренеть. Что ты такое?

Апшер рассмеялся.

— Человек. Скорее всего, — он попытался стряхнуть черную дрянь со своей одежды. — Но без шуток. Ты в безопасности до тех пор, пока сам не напросишься.

Вейлон сглотнул. Все эти отчеты в новостях о людях, размазанных ровным слоем по улицам, свидетели, говорящие что-то о тени — о такой же тени, что он видел в Маунт Мэссив — на месте преступления. Темный силуэт, который он видел. Сообщения прекратились, когда Апшер засветился в Миссури.

— Думаешь, ты на это напросился? У этого вот, — он кивнул на то, что могло быть только результатом проекта «Волрайдер», — похоже, свое мнение на этот счет. Я бы сказал, что ты сам в безопасности до поры до времени.

— Я… Когда ты…

— Давай поговорим по дороге на станцию.

Апшер — Волрайдер? — неожиданно нахмурился и шагнул ближе. Вейлон отшатнулся, врезавшись спиной в машину.

— Остынь, Парк. Я просто хотел посмотреть, что у тебя с подбородком. У тебя кровь идет.

Он и не заметил.

В ответ на его молчание Апшер пожал плечами.

— Ладно. Как хочешь, — он обернулся к туману, вьющемуся над трупами. — Ты там закончил?

Пауза, он кивнул и начал уходить. Вейлон решил идти следом, но удерживая безопасную дистанцию. Это вполне могло войти в хит-парад самых тупых его поступков, но, черт, Апшер забрал его ноут, и он не собирался даже пытаться его отвоевать, только не сейчас, когда полицейские сирены звучали все ближе и ближе.

Он не спускал глаз с идущего впереди Апшера, опираясь на свою трость намного сильнее, чем ему бы хотелось.

— Краткая версия примерно такая: этому засранцу нужен носитель, словно какому-то сраному глисту, а я убил предыдущего.

— Что?

— Я отключил парня от системы жизнеобеспечения, когда Вернике сказал, что это убьет Волрайдера.

— …Вернике? Он умер, сколько, лет десять назад?

— Не совсем, первый носитель поддерживал в нем жизнь, — Апшер немного прибавил шаг. — Используя Волрайдера.

— Как это вообще работает?

Они повернули за угол, и Вейлон осознал, что понятия не имеет, куда подевался упомянутый Волрайдер. Это… сбивало с толку.

— Все, что я понял из документов, которые нашел, это что он взламывает клеточную репродукцию, чтобы производить наниты, — его голос зазвучал жестче. — Они превращают тело носителя в инструмент самовоспроизведения. Так что, подозреваю, он влез в его клетки, или что-то в таком духе. — Апшер остановился и повернулся к нему лицом. — Ты же на них работал. Ты должен был это знать.

— Я… просто настраивал оборудование.

Апшер хмыкнул и несколько секунд пристально его рассматривал. У Вейлона под этим взглядом волосы на затылке дыбом встали.

— У тебя с подбородка течет.

— Что?

— Кровь, Парк. — Он стянул рукав пониже. — Можно посмотреть?

Кого-то ему этот тип напоминал. Вейлон шумно выдохнул.

— Валяй.

Апшер приблизился и прикоснулся двумя холодными пальцами к его челюсти — и он, кстати, и близко не был осторожен, когда повернул голову Вейлона — а потом чужой рукав прошелся по подбородку, и вот это было действительно больно.

— Хочешь сам понести свой ноут?

— Угу.

*

В поезд они сели без всяких приключений. Вейлону было все равно, куда он шел, но Апшер рассказал еще до того, как они зашли в свой вагон. Они ехали туда, где он жил в последнее время.

— Ты уверен? — спросил Вейлон.

— Ха, нет. Идея, конечно, не фонтан, но не оставлять же тебя здесь на произвол судьбы.

— Ты не злишься на меня? — он нервно облизал губы. — Я отправил тебе то письмо.

— Не ты держал людей в клетках.

— Я.

Апшер откинулся на спинку своего сиденья, признавая справедливость последнего утверждения.

— Ну да, без тебя не обошлось. Но ты попытался все это остановить, и тем самым заслужил свой шанс выбраться из горящего танка.

Вейлон даже не нашел, что на это сказать.

*

Дом был старым, слишком маленьким, чтобы вообще называться домом, и пах как разруха и запустение.

— Если хочешь, можешь отсидеться тут какое-то время.

Вейлон бросил быстрый взгляд на Апшера, как раз открывавшего дверь.

— Ты не боишься, что это место найдут? — Вейлон подавил зевок.

— Постоянно. Но предпочитаю думать об этом, как о добавке для Волрайдера, — он обернулся и встретился с Вейлоном глазами. — Ты в безопасности.

Вейлон тут же почувствовал, как желудок липнет к позвоночнику.

—У тебя есть что-нибудь съедобное?

— Ну. Супермаркет открывается в девять, — Апшеру хватило совести изобразить виноватый вид. — Я смотаюсь за продуктами для тебя, но мне надо быть на работе через, — он взглянул на часы, — три часа.

Рабочий день после практически бессонной ночи должен был стать настоящим мучением. Вейлона накрыло волной искреннего сочувствия — и в то же время другая его часть просто жаждала поскорее вырубиться.

— Ты не можешь позвонить и сказать, что заболел?

Апшер пожал плечами.

— Со мной все будет в порядке.

Он нахмурился на мгновение и махнул рукой куда-то в дверной проем.

— Ванная там. Кровать малость запылилась, но насколько я знаю, она чистая. Отдохни, Парк. Не думаю, что мы тут задержимся надолго.

Вейлон засомневался в том, что большая часть его вопросов прозвучит уместно («насколько я знаю», серьезно? Апшер же пользуется собственной кроватью, так ведь? и почему у него в доме совсем нет еды?), но он слишком вымотался, чтобы заморачиваться, и отмахнулся от всех своих вопросов в то же мгновение, как они пришли ему в голову.

Кровать была пыльной, но он все равно на нее рухнул.


	4. Chapter 4

_В этом нет зла. Пусть играют._  
Пусть отрывисто выстрелы лают  
И с фугасами льется на землю хула.  
В этом нет зла, час свершений  
Настает без учета побед и лишений,  
Грубой силе почет был во все времена. 

_«Кровавый предок»  
Робинсон Джефферс_

**они должны были знать, что мы их убьем. они были там не для того, чтобы нас забрать.**

— Тогда какого хрена они там делали?

Майлз порадовался, что ему не нужно говорить громче из-за шума воды, льющейся из крана.

**именно это нас и беспокоит.**

Волрайдер притих.

Майлз соскользнул в пену и с минуту наслаждался теплом воды под ней. Если ему она казалась теплой, то, скорее всего, на самом деле это был почти кипяток, а его кожа сейчас приобретала тот стремный оттенок фиолетового, который всегда появлялся, стоило нанитам нагреться посильнее.

Майлз ушел под воду и представил, что может просто спрятаться под пеной. Все его инстинкты вопили — выныривай, выныривай! — но он не двинулся с места. Теперь кислородом его обеспечивали микроскопические машины. Волрайдер, может, и удерживал его легкие от разложения, но вот их функциональностью он не озаботился.

Ему пришлось вынырнуть в любом случае. Вода больше не заливала уши, и теперь он мог слышать шорох покрывала — Парк последовал совету.

Хорошо.

Майлз не был уверен, что именно чувствует по отношению к нему, но нельзя же было просто бросить его там под пули. К тому же, вопрос о настоящей причине, по которой он здесь объявился, оставался открытым. Не то чтобы у Парка были шансы его убить. Так что… наверное, имело смысл выхватить его до того, как он отвалится спать.

Майлз встал и обернул полотенце вокруг талии, а потом прошлепал мокрыми ногами из ванной в комнату, которая технически считалась спальней.

Парк повернул голову в его сторону, все еще выискивая себе удобное место.

— Что?

Майлз взял шариковую ручку и блок стикеров с прикроватной тумбы, уселся на край кровати.

— Это мой номер. Я скоро уйду, и по этому номеру ты сможешь со мной связаться в случае чего, ясно? — он записал номер, оторвал листок и вручил его Парку. — Под диванной подушкой есть наличка. Если кто-то спросит, мы с тобой дружили в колледже, ты приехал повидаться.

Повисла пауза.

— Хочешь поделиться еще чем-то, или мне можно уже лечь спать?

Майлз закатил глаза и пошел одеваться.

*

Телефон зазвонил у Майлза в кармане, и он сунул молоток в петлю на ремне. Проверил номер входящего.

— Что у тебя, Парк?

— Я меня плохие новости. В Меркофф знают, что ты в своем уме.

У Майлза резко ослабели колени.

— Откуда ты знаешь?

— Их система не такая уж сложная для взлома, вот я ее и взломал. Не так давно. Они разослали оповещение.

Майлз обвел взглядом всех, кто работал сейчас рядом. Они трепались между собой, но все равно находились слишком близко, чтобы можно было спокойно поговорить без лишних ушей; он отошел подальше.

— Они думали, я не в себе?

— Они посчитали тебя пустой оболочкой, мясным костюмчиком для Волрайдера. Говорили, что ты мертв, Майлз.

— Я бы предпочел обсудить это с глазу на глаз.

Раздался вздох.

— В общем, я не уверен, как они это выяснили. Может, увидели нас и сообщили по радиосвязи… нет, постой-ка. Вроде было еще анонимное сообщение вчера? Все вместе? Так или иначе, а мы, похоже, в заднице.

Если бы Майлз продолжал дышать, то прямо сейчас он бы перестал. Он, должно быть, сделал что-то… Нет. Это Волрайдер сделал. Та мелкая соплячка, которая его увидела, Мирабелла. Она его заметила, и кто-то из рабочих что-то вспомнил. Но как, и кто…

— Я не могу сказать, что они собираются делать, но если ты сможешь вернуться до того, как что-нибудь случится, я буду весьма признателен.

— Они знают, где мой дом?

— Да. Похоже на то, что есть приказ не выдвигаться прямо сейчас, но все может измениться, — он немного помолчал. — Ох ты ж бля.

— Что, они уже там?

— Нет. Они хотят захватить тебя, но им нужен рычаг давления, чтобы ты их не порвал на куски. Они отправятся за кем-то, достаточно тебе близким, как только выяснят, кто это может быть.

Майлз знал, кто это будет.

— Моя мать.

— Ты уверен?

— Более чем, — прорычал он.

— Черт.

Он чувствовал себя… странно. Прошло так много времени с тех пор, как его в последний раз задевали за живое, что он почти забыл, как ощущается ярость, но это определенно была именно она. Он чувствовал ее — в скрипе сжавшихся слишком сильно челюстей, в резко зашипевшей статике пришедшего в движение роя, в кончиках поджавшихся пальцев на ногах.

Как они посмели.

Они отняли у него так много, они привязали его к своему дурдому навечно, они убили его, а теперь они пытаются втянуть в это его мать? Вот уж нет. Черта с два они угадали.

— Майлз, что это за шум?

Он оборвал звонок и сунул телефон обратно в карман. Задача номер один — найти того, кто навел на него Меркофф, и вырвать ему позвоночник. Потом вернуться за Парком. Тварь, поставившая под удар его семью, должна сдохнуть. Рой, казалось, перенял его состояние, разрастаясь внутри. Он был вполне сыт и полон сил, и Рой-и-Майлз готовы были разорвать любого, кто намеревался причинить вред их матери…

Нет. Майлз стряхнул с себя это состояние. Он просто потеряет драгоценное время — ему необходимо добраться до нее раньше, чем это сделает Меркофф.

Он двинулся прямиком к Дейлу и остальным.

— Мне надо уйти пораньше сегодня, Дейл, — он постарался сделать так, чтобы голос звучал ровно. — Семейные обстоятельства.

Мужчина оторвал взгляд от бура, который чинил.

— Жаль это слышать. Ты собираешься уехать из города?

Майлз кивнул.

— Не знаю, когда смогу вернуться.

Дейл посмотрел на него с сочувствием.

— Без проблем. Береги себя.

*

Майлз не стал тратить время на возню с ключами, просто выбил дверь с ноги.

— Парк!

Из кухни раздался такой звук, словно кто-то там грохнулся со стула.

— Пиздец, не делай так больше!

— Парк, через сколько мы сможем убраться отсюда?

— Мы?

— Ты влез в систему Меркофф. Ты мне нужен. К тому же, — продолжил он, оставляя за собой цепочку грязных следов, — со мной ты в безопасности, как ни с кем другим.

Когда он зашел на кухню, Парк все еще сидел на полу. Правая штанина была подвязана у него под коленом, а еще… еще там был протез — стоял у стены напротив. Оу.

— Прихватить твою ногу?

Парк оцепенел на мгновение.

— Э, спасибо.

— Нам надо уходить, — Майлз подобрал протез и передал его Парку в руки. — Ты разжился этой штукой в Маунт Мэссив?

Тот невесело рассмеялся.

— Что-то типа того, — он приладил искусственную ногу на место. — В отчетах говорится, что тебя убили.

Майлз помог ему встать.

— Ага, типа того.

— Тогда, почему ты все еще жив?

Парк закрыл свой ноутбук и спрятал его в сумку.

— Волрайдеру было нужно активное тело-носитель, — Майлз решил не вдаваться в подробности. — Но вернемся к нашим баранам, сколько тебе надо на сборы?

— Дай мне десять минут.

Майлз решил, что логично будет переодеться, а когда он с этим разобрался, то его посетила мысль. Он открыл шкаф и сдвинул вешалки. На гвозде, вбитом в заднюю панель, висела его старая подружка — кожаная куртка. У него так и не получилось полностью свести с нее кровавые разводы, но сейчас они даже бодрили. У него тоже были трофеи из Маунт Мэссив, и раз уж он собрался снова сцепиться с этим гадюшником, самое время стряхнуть с них пыль.

Он снял куртку с гвоздя и накинул на плечи, а потом уселся возле болтающихся на одной петле остатков двери и принялся ждать, пока Парк закончит свои сборы.

*

Грузовик завелся с первой попытки. Парк поерзал на пассажирском сиденье, устраиваясь поудобнее, и пристегнулся ремнем безопасности.

— Куда мы едем?

— В Сан-Франциско.

— В Сан-Франциско, серьезно?


	5. Chapter 5

_Страшнее петли и смерти самой пламя ненависти мертвеца._

_«Ненависть мертвеца»  
Роберт Ирвин Говард_

Вейлон потер виски. Последние десять миль вокруг не было ничего, кроме полей — кукуруза, кукуруза, кукуруза, соя, кукуруза. Приходилось бороться с сонливостью, наливавшей тяжестью веки. Он и вполовину не доверял Апшеру, способному просто выкинуть его из машины на полном ходу, и уж точно не собирался засыпать в его присутствии. Особенно, потому что мог видеть едва различимый черный дымок, срывающийся с его разомкнутых губ.

Большая кошка. Вот, кого Апшер напоминал Вейлону. Большая кошка с пастью, полной острых зубов, и с откровенным пристрастием к играм со своей едой. У него волоски на загривке приподнялись от этой мысли. Конечно, до конца своих дней он будет это отрицать, но на каком-то глубинном уровне он знал, что скучал по этому — чувствовать страх. Ну, пиздец.

Он вздохнул. Остались ли у него моральные силы, чтобы грузиться еще и по этому поводу? Вот уж вряд ли.

В какой-то момент ему ведь придется рассказать, почему он на самом деле тут оказался. Вейлон подозревал, что Апшер уже начал о чем-то догадываться, но. Честность — лучшая политика.

— Напомни мне, почему мы просто не полетели самолетом? — спросил он.

— Попытался я как-то раз. Наниты разнесли металлодетекторы в хлам. Я даже не знаю, что там у них за роковая страсть со сканерами приключилась.

Ну да. Мог бы и сам догадаться.

— Дорога займет полтора дня. И до тех пор, пока они ее не нашли, у нас все отлично.

— Чтобы проехать всю страну понадобится больше времени, чем полтора дня. Нам придется останавливаться на ночлег.

— Что тебе мешает спать, пока я за рулем, м?

— Тебе тоже надо спать.

Апшер скривил губы в пародии на улыбку.

— Вообще-то, нет, не надо. В роли носителя есть свои преимущества.

Как… Что?

— Это же не…

— Насколько я могу судить, я не спал с тех пор, как они меня убили. Это было восемь месяцев назад.

— Но сейчас ты ведь жив, и… И, — Вейлон напомнил себе, что мире, где мертвые могут вернуться к жизни, уже ничему не стоит удивляться. — И Волрайдер действительно так может?

Апшер рассмеялся, не отрывая взгляда от пустой дороги впереди. Но весельем тут и не пахло.

У Вейлона медленно замерзали руки. Что-то было не так. Что-то он упускал из виду.

— Сиденье раскладывается. Там рычаг со стороны двери.

— Майлз, — начал он было. Но что он мог сказать?

Вейлон откинул спинку сиденья и отвернулся.

*

Они проехали поля, потом места чуть менее окультуренные, потом снова начались поля. Покосившиеся дома на заброшенных земельных участках, из чьих битых окон словно провожало осмысленным взглядом нечто незримое — ощущение держалось даже после того, как они давно проехали мимо. Вейлон бы списал все на свое воображение, но отмахиваться от подобных вещей он разучился, потому что последствия оказывались дерьмовей некуда.

Апшер за рулем являл собой кошмарное олицетворение предельной концентрации. Вейлон не удивился бы, тресни под его взглядом лобовое стекло. Грузовик катил дальше.

*

В итоге ему не пришлось искать подходящий момент, чтобы рассказать о настоящих причинах, по которым он отправился в Сент-Луис. Апшер сделал это за него где-то в Вайоминге, пока за окном тянулись странные красноватые равнины. А потом он просто ждал, позволяя Вейлону решить, насколько откровенным он готов быть.

— Я, — он запнулся. — Мой адвокат оказался перекуплен Меркофф.

Над горизонтом разливалось чистое яркое небо.

— И?

— И она попыталась выяснить, где моя семья.

— Ты мог пойти в полицию.

Его рот наполнился горечью. От этого ощущения хотелось зашипеть.

— Я люблю жену. И люблю своих детей. И они никогда не будут в безопасности, пока эта проклятая компания не будет стерта с лица земли. Я думал, это можно сделать законно. Я ошибся, — он вцепился в свой ремень безопасности. — После того, как дело было закрыто, я решил, что все кончилось и теперь мы в безопасности, но они начали искать мою семью, то есть, кто-то еще остался дергать за ниточки…

Он оборвал сам себя, когда стало ясно, что еще немного, и он начнет задыхаться, если продолжит.

— Достойная причина, чтобы отправиться на мои поиски.

— Я просто подумал, что кто бы ни убивал всех этих людей тем же способом, что и Волрайдер… Я подумал, что он мог бы помочь. И ты оставался на одном месте. Так что, я приехал, чтобы тебя разыскать.

— Ну, если хочешь, я могу покончить с Меркофф раз и навсегда. Все равно мне больше особо заняться нечем.

Вейлон даже не осознавал, в каком напряжении находился все это время, пока не почувствовал, как расслабляются узлы мышц в спине.

— Спасибо.

Апшер пожал плечами.

— Могу я спросить, почему ты раньше ими не занялся?

Он заколебался на короткий миг.

— Я пришел в себя всего два месяца назад. Мне надо было навести порядок в голове.

У Вейлона сложилось впечатление, что это было еще не все, но он не стал давить — не был уверен, что ему это не вылезет боком.

В желудке оглушительно забурчало.

— Хочешь есть?

Теперь настала очередь Вейлона пожимать плечами. Он не хотел создавать лишние проблемы.

— Я заверну на первую же заправку.

— Спасибо.

— Не хватало еще, чтобы ты тут помер от голода у нас на руках, Парк, — насмешливо фыркнул Апшер.

У нас.

Он сказал «нас». Вейлон подавил нервную дрожь и сильнее вжался в спинку своего сиденья.

*

Пейзаж постепенно разбавился сухим кустарником вдоль дороги. Во все стороны простиралась равнина. Вдалеке вертикальной воронкой вздымалось облако пыли — Вейлон не мог определить, была ли это другая машина на пыльной дороге, или песчаный вихрь, один из таких же, что он видел в Неваде.

Вейлон скучал по Беркли. Скучал по своей жизни до Колорадо, когда он жил в долине, а гористое побережье было всего в паре часов езды от дома. Лиза всегда подкалывала его тем, что он не выглядит достаточно крепким для горного туризма со своими длинными конечностями и тонкими пальцами, со светлой кожей, легко обгорающей на солнце, но ему нравилось. Поначалу для него это было вроде упражнения на выносливость, но потом стало чем-то большим, чем-то, что позволяло ему почувствовать, как мир вокруг дышит. Да и виды были неплохими.

Они проехали эстакаду переезда, сбоку на ней было размашисто намалевано: БОГ ВСЕГДА УКАЗЫВАЕТ ПУТЬ.  
Граффити выглядело знакомо — по причинам, о которых он не хотел лишний раз вспоминать.

Вейлон подпер подбородок ладонью и проглотил резко ставший поперек горла комок. Только в прошлом году он брал Джесси и Калеба — Калеб тогда только научился ходить — на короткую прогулку по ферме в окружном парке. Лиза неважно себя чувствовала, так что, Вейлон нейтрализовал детей прогулкой, чтобы она могла спокойно отдохнуть. Его старший нашел кошек в амбаре, и не было такой силы, которая смогла бы оттащить его от них. Образ Джесси, в чьей широкой улыбке светились дырки от выпавших молочных зубов, осторожно гладящего разыгравшегося кота, пока тот охотился на длинный черный шнурок — эта картина никогда не меркла в его памяти.

Стая ворон пролетела над машиной, в полумиле справа кружили стервятники. Вейлон перехватил на себе взгляд Апшера.

— Интересно, к чему примеряются эти птички, — сказал он, явно пытаясь завязать разговор.

Вейлон подумал, что хуже темы было не придумать, и не стал отвечать, только крепче сжал челюсти. Его замутило от потянувшейся следом вереницы мыслей — о тупых зубах, перемалывающих внутренности, о запекшейся крови на всклокоченной бороде.

— Как думаешь, они начнут кружить надо мной, если я туда пойду?

— Честно, мне похрен.

Апшер засмеялся. Смех медленно затих у него в горле.

— А ты не из тех, кому по душе черный юмор, да? — Апшер бросил взгляд на дорогу, потом снова посмотрел на Вейлона. — Ты всегда таким был?

— Не разговаривай со мной.

— Боже, расслабься, Парк. Я просто хотел узнать тебя получше. Раз уж я собрался тебе помогать.

— Ты действительно это сделаешь?

У Вейлона были свои сомнения на этот счет.

— Ну… если бы это зависело от меня, то нет. Мне бы еще привыкнуть к этой штуке и ее власти надо мной.

И снова, Вейлон заподозрил, что это не вся правда. Но по-прежнему не стал спрашивать. Он пожевал нижнюю губу.

— Если хочешь узнать меня, можешь начать с обращения по имени.

Апшер хмыкнул.

— И тогда ты начнешь поддерживать разговор?

Вейлон обреченно вздохнул.

— Только если это не будет разговор о твоем трупе.

*

Вейлон был с причудами. И хотя не Майлзу было судить о странностях, все равно он не мог отделаться от мысли — вот, чудик.

Примерно через двенадцать часов пути (возле границы Юты, или где-то поблизости) у него родилась блестящая идея — позвонить матери и предупредить ее, что они едут. Загвоздка заключалась в том, что он не связывался с ней с тех самых пор, как умер.

Майлз проверил в зеркале заднего вида, можно ли свернуть к обочине. Вейлон спал на пассажирском сиденье, светлые волосы свесились на лицо, седина серебрилась в лунном свете.

— Парк, — ткнул он своего попутчика в плечо, как только припарковался. — Вейлон. Просыпайся, засранец.

Тот покосился в ответ, принимая сидячее положение.

— Что такое?

— Мне надо, чтобы ты сел за руль ненадолго.

Вейлон наградил его ничего не выражающим взглядом.

— Зачем?

— Надо матери позвонить. Будет лучше, если она соберет сумку к тому времени, когда мы приедем, — Майлз с секунду наблюдал, как он что-то обдумывает. — Они ведь еще не нашли ее, верно?

Вейлон потянулся назад и вытащил свой ноутбук.

— Ты надеешься поймать тут сигнал?

— Точка доступа.

Он открыл ноутбук, и голубой свет заострил черты его лица, очертил глаза глубокими тенями.

Майлз выждал, пока он пробежится пальцами по клавиатуре.

— Да, они нашли ее.

Он почувствовал, как мир разваливается на куски. Нет. Нет-нет-нет.

— Они до нее добрались?

Внутри все сжалось, и это окончательно выбило его из колеи, потому что ничего подобного он чувствовал уже очень, очень давно.

— Пока еще нет. Если у нее есть мобильный, я бы посоветовал тебе позвонить. Не на домашний.

Майлз выудил телефон из кармана и выскочил из грузовика, на ходу набирая номер. Судя по звуку захлопнувшейся двери с пассажирской стороны, Вейлон тоже вышел наружу. Они поменялись местами, и он нажал на кнопку вызова, едва машина тронулась с места.

Один гудок. Второй. А потом раздались короткие гудки.

— Блядь! — заорал он, и машина вильнула в сторону. Сзади засигналили.

— Дыши глубже, — посоветовал нахохлившийся Вейлон.

— Мне не нужно дышать!

— Успокойся и просто попробуй еще раз минут через пять. И хватить орать. Я не могу вести, пока ты голосишь рядом хуже, чем мои дети, ясно?

Майлз заскрипел зубами и снова заклацал кнопками, набирая номер.

Гудок. Звонок сброшен.

Он впечатал кулак в приборную панель. Та треснула. Но легче ему не стало.

— Нахуй! Ебаный же нахуй!

— Майлз. Успокойся.

Он не мог. Они найдут ее, потому что он не сможет вовремя до нее добраться, и…

Вейлон отобрал у него телефон.

— А ну угомонился, живо.

Майлз выхватил телефон обратно.

— Я спокоен, как никогда. Смотри на дорогу.

Он снова набрал номер. На этот раз не было даже гудка, сразу сброс соединения. Она сбрасывала звонки, потому что не знала этот номер. Майлз почувствовал, как низкочастотный шум начинает потрескивать в глубине черепа. Он набрал снова. Что-то внутри телефона хрустнуло.

Один гудок. Второй.

И пошла переадресация на голосовую почту. Да, блять, неужели.

— Ма, это Майлз. — Волрайдер зашипел и защелкал ему в другое ухо. — Ма, я… Когда ты прослушаешь это, собери сумку и перезвони мне.

Он отключил соединение и уронил голову на руки. Рой беспокойно зашевелился под кожей вместе с нервной дрожью.

Вейлон снова взглянул на него и предложил:

— Если хочешь, я могу повести еще немного.

— Да, было бы здорово. Спасибо.

— Без проблем.

Они поменялись обратно на следующем переезде, и какое-то время ехали в полной тишине.

— Она перезвонит.

Майлз даже не знал, чего боится больше — что она не позвонит, или что позвонит.

*

Спустя час они завернули к торговому ряду, чтобы Вейлон мог затариться всем необходимым. Майлз вывалился из машины на взводе от страха и дурных предчувствий, кончики пальцев немели от ужаса. Рою это не нравилось. Рой хотел завладеть его сознанием и снова сделать его чистым, потому что растревоженные наниты бесновались. Рой хотел тишины, хотел…

Зазвонил телефон. Майлз даже не посмотрел, кто звонил.

— Да?

Голос был неразличим из-за статики.

— Секунду, — Майлз прижал телефон к груди. — Сгинь, ты херишь мне сигнал. — Волрайдер оттранслировал свое крайнее неудовольствие прямо ему в мозг, а потом свинтил… куда-то. Майлз поднес телефон обратно к уху. — Да.

— Майлз!

Мир накренился на пару градусов.

— Мам, — прошептал он. Он прочистил горло, просто чтобы замять паузу. — Мам, ты в порядке?

— Со мной все хорошо, — ответила она, тут же переходя на корейский. — Что с тобой случилось? Где ты был? Что происходит?

— Ма, ма, притормози, — ответил он ей по-английски.

Из небольшого магазинчика показался Вейлон.

— Ты собрала сумку? — спросил он с некоторым усилием.

— Майлз, но зачем мне надо было собирать сумку?

— Ма. Ты собрала? — медленно и раздельно повторил он, очень стараясь не сорваться в крик.

— Нет, еще нет.

— Ладно, собирайся и жди меня завтра утром.

Она замолчала на секунду.

— Персик, у тебя неприятности?

Майлз сдался и тоже перешел на другой язык:

— Я… Мне жаль. Прости, мам. Да, у меня неприятности, но и у тебя теперь тоже.

— Я готов.

Вейлон неожиданно хлопнул его по плечу. Майлз вздрогнул, а потом встретился с ним взглядом.

— Скажи ей, пусть уходит из дома, — прошептал ему Вейлон. — Они знают, где она, и уже отправились за ней.

— И что им помешает перехватить ее за пределами дома? — ответил Майлз, переходя на английский.

— Снаружи у нее есть шанс от них уйти.

— Мам, планы меняются, — продолжил он разговор с матерью на английском. — Быстро собирай вещи и уходи куда-нибудь в безопасное место.

— Где мы встретимся?

— М-м. Эй, помнишь храм возле ресторана, который тебе нравится?

Она выдохнула в трубку.

— Ох, Майлз. Будь осторожен.

— Люблю тебя.

— Я тоже тебя люблю, Персик.

Он отключил телефон. Сначала возникло ощущение присутствия за спиной. А потом было холодное, вгоняющее в дрожь прикосновение сотен тысяч наномашин к его шее.

— Говорил же, что она позвонит, — сказал Вейлон. Майлз решил не комментировать тот факт, что он ничего не спросил насчет корейского языка.

— Давай в машину.

*

Еще затемно они остановились на заправке в Неваде. Выбранный маршрут позволил им объехать Колорадо по самой границе — Майлз был уверен, что Вейлон тоже порадовался возможности не ехать через это место. Слишком близко, слишком свежо было все, чтобы даже думать об этом; неумолимые горы и закатное небо того тошнотворного оранжевого цвета, который еще показался ему красивым, когда он подъезжал к психушке. Деревья задушили бы его. Даже если теперь он не дышал. Даже если он уже и так умер в Колорадо — под его оранжевым небом, на его каменистой земле.

В общем, они остановились на заправке, потому что у них кончился бензин, а вокруг, как засевшая в голове заунывная нота, расстилалась пустыня. Мягко мерцали неоновые огни, и Волрайдер гудел с ними в унисон — розовый неон вывески круглосуточного магазинчика манил к себе очарованных свечением нанитов. Они обожали неон, их тянуло на его свет, словно рой мотыльков.

Майлз пошел расплатиться наличкой. Девица в магазине оторвалась от книги на звон колокольчика, когда он толчком открыл дверь. Она тут же уткнулась обратно в свою книгу, пока он брал с полки пару пачек каких-то снеков для Вейлона и выбирал себе зажигалку, облокотившись на прилавок.

Возможно, ему стоит более экономно тратить деньги. А возможно, это уже не имеет никакого значения.

Продавщица с тоской в глазах и заторможенными движениями рук пробила ему чек на все добро, которое он набрал, и туда же добавила сумму за бензин.

— Спасибо — сказал ей Майлз, тщетно разыскивая в себе благодарность.

Вейлон сидел на кузове, когда он вышел из магазинчика, и тер переносицу большим и указательным пальцами.

— Ты поведешь?

Майлз кинул ему снеки.

— Ага. Отдохни пока.

Вейлон тихо дышал на пассажирском сиденье, темнеющее небо нависало сверху звездной бездной, и Майлз вдавил педаль сцепления, уводя грузовик в ночь, оставляя заправку позади, словно маяк в бескрайнем пыльном море.

*

Рассвет разлился молоком над Калифорнийской долиной, вспыхивая искрами на кронах покрытого росой миндаля. Волрайдер, судя по всему, всерьез заинтересовался восходом солнца. Майлз не был уверен, почему. Обычный рассвет, точно такой же, как все другие, что им довелось увидеть.

**это запад, майлз.**

— И? — пробормотал он еле слышно, чтобы не разбудить Вейлона.

**воздух прозрачнее. солнце жжется.**

Он пожал плечами и ласково потер пальцем гладкую поверхность рулевого колеса. Еще три часа, четыре максимум, и его мать будет в безопасности. Она будет с ним, и тогда — Волрайдер зашевелился и издал звук на грани слышимости — он разорвет на части всех, кто попробует причинить ей вред, а потом высосет мозг из их костей.


	6. Chapter 6

_Мой собственный разум попался в страха ловушке,_  
_но тем сохранее тушка!_  
_Если тихо сидеть, пластом замереть_  
_глядя на мир, обернувшийся гробом_  
_Кто-то почистит клетушку_  
_как смена сезонов сама чистит землю за домом_

_«Ловушка»  
Ацуро Райли_

 

  
  
  
  
Постройка была старой, с дверей отслаивалась краска. Чаша для подаяний пустовала, но за занавесками на втором этаже угадывалось какое-то движение, а дверь не запиралась. Апшер — Майлз? Теперь-то, наверное, стоит называть его Майлзом. По нему сложно было понять, что он чувствует, но по его напряженным плечам Вейлон понял, что будет правильно спросить разрешения войти. Что-то ему подсказывало, что он не захочет видеть сцену этого воссоединения. Он чувствовал, что в любом случает будет там лишним.  
  
— Хочешь, я подожду здесь? — спросил Вейлон.  
  
Майлз непонимающе моргнул. Он был всего на пару дюймов выше, но сейчас казался намного крупнее, совсем как Уокер тогда в дверном проеме радиорубки.  
  
У Вейлона сжалось горло.  
  
Наконец-то Майлз заговорил:  
  
— Нет.  
  
Ага. То есть, ему тоже придется зайти. Он криво усмехнулся, чтобы скрыть нервозность.  
  
— Ладно.  
  
Майлз открыл дверь и, не проронив больше ни слова, пошел вперед по застеленной ковровой дорожкой лестнице. В воздухе чувствовались какие-то благовония, но Вейлон не смог понять, какие именно. Следовать за кем-то по лестнице было несложно, пусть даже скрип половиц заставил его невольно напрячься — наверное, дело было в низком потолке и узких стенах. Не то чтобы его это удивило. Эта дорожка напомнила ему о точно такой же перед холлом в лечебнице, по которой он бежал, сломя голову, позабыв про боль в своей раздробленной, загноившейся ноге. Нога немедленно отозвалась болью в том месте, где обрубок упирался в протез, и он чуть не споткнулся, остро пожалев, что не прихватил из грузовика свою трость.  
  
Лестница привела в маленькую комнату наверху. Вдоль стен там были расставлены стулья, несколько человек молились. В углу стоял небольшой чемодан. Майлз резко замер. Вейлон затаил дыхание.  
  
Женщина средних лет отвела взгляд от своего вязания и тут же выронила спицы.  
  
— Майлз, — выдохнула она.  
  
— Привет, мам, — сказал Майлз.  
  
На мгновение эти двое, казалось, застыли. А потом женщина — мать Майлза, по всей видимости — отложила вязание в сторону и встала. Сделала несколько шагов, отделяющих ее от сына, и остановилась, сжав руками его плечи. Она долго смотрела ему в лицо, а потом — очень медленно и осторожно — она обхватила ладонями его голову, повела рукой по спине и замерла, терпеливо ождая, пока он шагнет ближе, чтобы ее обнять.  
  
У Вейлона закружилась голова, он осознал, что все это время даже не дышал.  
  
Что-то словно надломилось в Майлзе (и — да, Вейлону определенно не стоило присутствовать при всем этом), у него вырвался долгий усталый вздох, и он практически уронил себя матери в руки.  
  
— Где же ты был, где ты был? — зашептала она, гладя его по волосам, и продолжила уже на незнакомом, но определенно азиатском языке. В который раз Вейлон почувствовал себя не к месту, и если бы лестница пугала его чуть меньше, он бы уже давно сбежал обратно на улицу, ждать их возле грузовика.  
  
Со спины у Майлза отделилась тень — Волрайдер, осознал Вейлон с дрожью — и тот отстранился.  
  
— Нам пора идти, — резко сказал он, его глаза были красными, но сухими.  
  
— Надеюсь, — сказала мать Майлза, — ты объяснишь мне, что происходит. — А потом ее взгляд упал на Вейлона. — Майлз. — понизила она голос, — твои неприятности как-то связаны с тем, что с тобой информатор по делу Меркофф?  
  
Ну, конечно же она его узнала.  
  
— Именно, — коротко ответил Майлз. — Ма, это Вейлон Парк. Вейлон, это моя мама, Ён Ли. Теперь мы можем идти?  
  
Миссис Ли грозно сдвинула брови:  
  
— Я понимаю, что оставаться здесь небезопасно, но объяснений все равно не избежать.  
  
*  
  
Пусть даже ее сердце готово было разорваться от всего, что ей пришлось пережить, Ли Ён считала себя рассудительной женщиной. И за последние восемь месяцев ей пришлось сделать немало умозаключений, чтобы разобраться, куда мог пропасть ее сын. Она могла бы позвонить в полицию, но настолько глупой она не была — Ён могла не одобрять работу, на которой Майлз постоянно подвергался опасности (на самом деле она ненавидела его работу), но она знала, что если он и пропадал вот так, то это потому что работал над чем-то секретным. Копы могли все только испортить. И тогда он оказался бы в еще большей опасности.  
  
А потом новости взорвались репортажами об инциденте в Маунт Мэссив. Последнее, что она слышала от сына, это что он напал на какой-то след в Колорадо. Она знала, что он копал под Меркофф. Несложно было догадаться, куда он пропал.  
  
В ту ночь, когда она это осознала, она перебила всю посуду в доме, швырнула ночник в окно, а потом прижала к груди маленький гипсовый диск с отпечатком его детской ножки, и еще очень, очень долго не могла выпустить его из рук…  
  
И вот, он стоял перед ней вместе с человеком, сдавшим Меркофф. Получается, в ту ночь Майлз был там, но как он выжил? Как это возможно, что он тут?  
  
У нее поджались пальцы на ногах. Она так злилась на него, и она была так счастлива, что он жив, но как же сильно она злилась. Почему он не позвонил? Почему позволил ей думать, что она потеряла его, потеряла своего мальчика…  
  
Ён глубоко вдохнула. Она заслуживала объяснения, а двое молодых людей перед ней замерли, словно кролики пред удавом.  
  
— Итак?  
  
Майлз моргнул и внезапно показался ей таким чужим, таким отстраненным, что ее пробрал озноб.  
  
— Сначала давайте сядем в машину.  
  
Ей не нравилось происходящее. Действительно не нравилось. Но она согласно кивнула.  
  
Вейлон замешкался на секунду, прежде чем развернуться и пойти к лестнице. Майлз пошел за ним. И тогда она пошла за Майлзом.  
  
Вейлон Парк рукой подал им знак остановиться и выглянул из-за двери, прежде чем выйти на улицу. Ён понимала, что на то были свои причины, но нервозности ей это не убавило. Он кивнул и распахнул дверь.  
  
Она нигде не увидела джип Майлза.  
  
— Где твоя машина?  
  
— Его спроси, — буркнул ее сын, кивнув на Вейлона Парка. Видимо, тут и правда было, что рассказать, она даже не сомневалась.  
  
Майлз открыл дверь потрепанного грузовика.  
  
— Место есть на заднем сидении, если ты не против, мам.  
  
Ён решила, что она не против. Сын водрузил ее чемодан рядом с ней, а сам забрался на место рядом с водительским. Она перехватила весьма забавный взгляд, адресованный ему Парком. Он зыркнул в ответ.  
  
— Не хочу в случае чего разрываться между дорогой и нашей защитой, — он обернулся. — У тебя, случайно, нет с собой папиного Глока?  
  
Она совладала с желанием поджать губы. До того, как перейти к отцу Майлза, этот пистолет принадлежал ей.  
  
— Нет, Персик, прости.  
  
У Майлза на лице возникло такое выражение, словно он что-то напряженно обдумывал.  
  
— Ладно.  
  
Вейлон Парк обошел машину с другой стороны и устроился на водительском сиденье.  
  
— Майлз, ключи?  
  
Он передал ключи, и Вейлон завел двигатель.  
  
— Итак, — сказала Ён. — Я жду объяснений.  
  
*  
  
Майлза начало подташнивать. Волрайдер защелкал и затрещал, вытягивая иглы своих пальцев у него над ухом. Сколько он должен ей рассказать? Сколько он может рассказать?  
  
— Я… так, ладно. Помнишь, я говорил тебе, что у меня была зацепка в Колорадо?  
  
— М-м.  
  
— Когда Парк настучал на Меркофф, сначала он стукнул мне.  
  
— М-м.  
  
Отсутствие более внятной реакции с ее стороны пугало.  
  
— Так что, я был там во время инцидента.  
  
Повисла тишина.  
  
Вейлон резко свернул влево и переключил передачу, когда они начали подниматься на холм.  
  
Майлз не знал, что еще сказать.  
  
— Вот, собственно, и все.  
  
— Персик, — заговорила его мать. — До этого я и сама додумалась. Почему ты пропал так надолго?  
  
Он должен был знать, что она догадается. Вопрос достаточно простой. Он может ограничиться просто… ну, даже если это будет не вся правда, то немаловажная ее часть.  
  
— Я не хотел подвергать тебя опасности.  
  
— И почему я в опасности сейчас?  
  
— Они все равно узнали о тебе. Люди Меркофф все равно нашли тебя, — и он будет сожалеть об этом до конца своих дней. — Прости меня.  
  
— Персик…  
  
— Мам, это я виноват, — он сжал зубы.  
  
— Солнышко, но что им от тебя нужно?  
  
Вейлон снова резко выкрутил руль, но умудрился вернуться в тот же ряд.  
  
Майлз решил пока не обращать на его маневры внимания. Ему надо было сообразить, как обойти все острые углы. Если все пройдет достаточно гладко, то его матери никогда не придется узнать всю подноготную сложившейся ситуации.  
  
— У меня есть… кое-что, что они хотят вернуть. Но если они это получат, то смогут делать по-настоящему страшные вещи.  
  
Она помолчала, очевидно тщательно обдумывая услышанное, а потом протянула руку и коснулась его плеча.  
  
— Я все равно люблю тебя, солнышко.  
  
У него перехватило горло, а в глаза словно песка под веки насыпало.  
  
— Я тоже люблю тебя, мам.  
  
— Мне жаль вас прерывать, — сказал Вейлон, — но за нами хвост.  
  
Вот и приехали.

 

 


	7. Chapter 7

_— Что, если я превращусь в белого медведя,_  
_и стану самым злым медведем, которого ты только видела, и у меня будут острые блестящие зубы, и я буду гнаться за тобой до самой палатки, а ты будешь кричать и плакать?_  
_— Тогда я очень удивлюсь и испугаюсь. Но все равно, даже в медвежьей шкуре, где-то глубоко внутри ты — это будешь ты, и я все равно буду тебя любить._  
  
_«Мама, ты меня любишь?_  
_Барбара М. Джоосс_

  
  
  
  
Джесси снова бросил свою любимую куклу на полу. Это не было такой уж проблемой, но только не в три часа ночи. Вейлон все еще привыкал к своему протезу. Он не хотел расставаться с семьей, но им нужно было уехать под фальшивыми именами куда-нибудь, где они будут в безопасности, где им придется как следует постараться, чтобы не умереть от рук наемных убийц. В общем, стресс, боль и темнота давали не самую удачную комбинацию. Хрустнул пластик, и он подсветил экраном мобильника, чтобы увидеть, на что наступил своей металлической ногой.  
  
Пластиковая кукла треснула в талии. Он сунул ее в измельчитель на кухне.  
  
*  
  
Он лежал головой у Лизы на коленях, ее пальцы перебирали его волосы.  
  
— Мне нравится, как они отросли, — прошептала она.  
  
Но Вейлон не был уверен, что это нравится ему. Просто он и близко не подпускал к себе никого с острыми предметами. Он и себе-то не очень не доверял, когда брал в руки бритву. Он не знал, кого боялся поранить на самом деле.  
  
Вентилятор медленно вращался у них над головой, Вейлон потрогал бинты на костяшках пальцев — пару дней назад он разбил зеркало. Не узнал сам себя. Бывали дни, когда ему хотелось выцарапать себе глаза и содрать собственную кожу.  
  
— Ты в безопасности, — шепнула ему Лиза, наклоняясь и оставляя поцелуй у него за ухом.  
  
Он знал, что он в безопасности. Но были ли в безопасности они?  
  
*  
  
Ему казалось, у него под кожей было что-то, и оно хотело выбраться наружу. Словно насекомые скреблись изнутри в тонкую пленку — это больше не ощущалось кожей, ему казалось, он весь замотан в полиэтиленовую пленку — которая покрывала его мышцы.  
  
*  
  
Все было как в тумане. Вейлон знал, не стоило выходить на улицу в такой холод, краем сознания он отметил ощущение леденящей влаги, обнявшей лодыжку (кажется, его собственную), но небо было таким красивым, таким бескрайним и открытым. Может, большая черная тень, которую он видел в лаборатории, сожрет его, упав с неба.  
  
Вейлон задумался, на что это похоже — быть съеденным. Будет ли ему больно?  
  
Что-то острое впилось ногу (кажется, его собственную), но боль становилась глуше с каждым шагом. Пока не пропала вовсе. Остался только низкий гул Двигателя, закладывающий уши, да калейдоскоп вспышек перед глазами.  
  
*  
  
Он целовал ее и не хотел прекращать, ведь как только они остановятся, это будет означать, что она уедет — она сядет в этот автобус, и он больше никогда ее не увидит…  
  
Лиза погладила его по волосам, прижалась губами ко лбу.  
  
— До скорой встречи, дорогой.  
  
Ему потребовались все силы, чтобы не закричать.  
  
*  
  
Дом сгорел дотла. Под ногами шипела запекшаяся грязь. Ничего не осталось, кроме пепелища, от дома Парков; почему ему не стало легче?  
  
*  
  
Что-то не так было с его головой, что-то не так, не так, не так не так не так; что-то ВПОЛЗЛО ему под кожу его взломали взломали взломали и оно ползает там до сих пор одержимое голодом с того самого момента когда его привязали к креслу О ГОСПОДИ МОЯ КОЖА МОЯ КОЖА  
  
*  
  
Звонил телефон. Вейлон потратил секунду, чтобы найти его среди смятых простыней, но ответил на звонок, даже не взглянув на номер входящего. Медсестрам не понравится, если он будет висеть на телефоне, вместо того, чтобы отдыхать, подумал он рассеянно, а потом услышал знакомый голос и чуть не подавился воздухом.  
  
— Привет, милый, — сказала Лиза, звук искажался динамиком.  
  
— Лиза, — выдохнул он.  
  
— Просто хотела дать тебе знать, что мы в порядке. Думаю, я не смогу тебе звонить какое-то время, детка.  
  
Он кивнул, а потом вспомнил, что она не может его видеть.  
  
— Берегите себя.  
  
— Люблю тебя.  
  
Вейлон отключил соединение. Любовь была… не для него. Сейчас она была не для него.  
  
*  
  
Он знал, что они хотят услышать, и смог выкрутиться во время разбирательства. Вейлон был уверен, что никто ему не поверит, но опять же — как можно отнестись серьезно к чему-то подобному?  
  
*  
  
Правительство выделило ему стерильную квартиру. Воздух с запахом хлорки никогда еще не ощущался настолько клинически больничным и в то же время — настолько успокаивающим. От вылизанных больничных палат его тянуло блевать.  
  
*  
  
Оно извивалось и царапалось в стенки сосудов, оно было в его крови, и оно хотело выбраться наружу, оно было у него в крови, ОНО ХОТЕЛО ВЫРВАТЬСЯ ОНО ХОТЕЛО СБЕЖАТЬ ОСВОБОДИТЬСЯ ВЫБРАТЬСЯ НАРУЖУ  
  
*  
  
Было что-то скользкое в его адвокате, что-то, заставившее его держаться подальше от ее ярко-розовой нарисованной улыбки. Что-то знакомое засело на самом дне ее глаз.  
  
— Спасибо, мистер Парк. Это было очень смело с вашей стороны.  
  
*  
  
Вейлону хотелось кричать в подушку, но вырывался только какой-то задушенный скулеж. Ему хотелось разорвать себе горло — что бы ни вползло ему под кожу, оно не покинуло его, и теперь он знал, что это было: новое существо, зародившееся среди его внутренностей, собравшее себя из острых зубов и голода. Оно пыталось сбежать. Оно могло бы найти выход — прямо через его горло, сквозь его трахею.  
  
Он стал мякотью гниющего плода, и пришло время ему выпусть то, что зрело внутри.  
  
Вейлон позволил тьме ободрать горло, вырываясь из его рта. Она крепко его обняла, и тогда он понял, что должен сделать.  
  
***  
  
— Не думаю, что они устроят представление в городе, — сказал Вейлон, включая поворотник.  
  
— Рад, что ты так думаешь, — ответил Майлз. Он быстро задушил поднимающееся раздражение. — Нам надо беспокоиться только о том, что будет дальше.  
  
Миссис Ли поерзала на своем месте. Вейлон не мог ее прочесть; она казалась милой, но ее разум был острым, и она не находила нужным это скрывать. И совершенно очевидно было, как сильно она любит сына.  
  
Она напомнила ему о Лизе.  
  
Майлз барабанил средним (или для него это теперь указательный?) пальцем по окну. Его лицо было достаточно близко к стеклу, но окно не запотевало.  
  
Вейлон переключил свое внимание обратно на дорогу, на движение, пешеходов. Он оскалился и понадеялся, что никто не выскочит под грузовик. Волна усталости внезапно накрыла его; Вейлон прикусил нижнюю губу и начал дышать спокойнее, когда в лицо ударил порыв прохладного ветра.  
  
— Выбираемся из города? — спросил он, повернув голову.  
  
Майлз согласно промычал.  
  
— Ма, тебе там удобно?  
  
— Пока что.  
  
— Будет здорово, — сказал Майлз, — если ты пригнешься.  
  
Раздался звук движения. Миссис Ли, по всей видимости, прислушалась к словам сына. Свернувшись на сиденье, она спросила:  
  
— Персик, где ты был все это время?  
  
Вейлон почувствовал, как на лицо наползает кривая улыбка. Похоже, она не купилась на историю Майлза о том, как он «не хотел подвергать ее опасности». Он должен был признать, что его тоже мучило любопытство.  
  
Майлз Апшер, которому он отправил то отчаянное письмо, не давал слабины и не позволял заглянуть за свою «не-влезай-убьет» маску. Его мать могла стать для Вейлона индикатором произошедших с ее сыном изменений.  
  
Майл резко обернулся:  
  
— Я не хочу об этом говорить, мам.  
  
— Ты пропал на восемь месяцев. Я думала, ты умер.  
  
От сидящего рядом Майлза отчетливо потянуло нечеловеческим присутствием. Вейлон глубоко вдохнул, чувствуя, как сзади на шее приподнимаются волоски.  
  
Миссис Ли снова заговорила:  
  
— Я не подала заявление о твоей пропаже, потому что думала, может, ты был где-то под прикрытием. Но ты не был.  
  
— Я залег на дно, — процедил Майлз сквозь зубы. — Я не хотел, чтобы ты пострадала.  
  
— Есть еще что-то.  
  
— Может быть, это не твое дело? — прорычал он.  
  
Краем глаза Вейлон увидел, как миссис Ли выпрямилась, замешкалась на мгновение, а потом потянулась, чтобы коснуться Майлза. Он неподвижно замер под ее рукой. Большим пальцем она погладила шов на его куртке.  
  
— Я люблю тебя.  
  
— Я тоже тебя люблю, мам.  
  
Вейлон бросил взгляд в зеркало заднего вида. Черный фургон по-прежнему висел у них на хвосте.  
  
Через пару минут он услышал от Майлза тихое:  
  
— Мы можем с ними разобраться.  
  
— Нет. Что-то не так.  
  
И дело было даже не в том, что он не хотел видеть еще трупы. Даже без медленно подступающего к горлу отвращения он бы знал — что-то было не так.  
  
Майлз перевел на него внимательный взгляд.  
  
Вейлон поежился и прикусил свой болтливый язык, сворачивая влево. Он выехал на трассу, сохраняя удивившее его самого спокойствие, и перестроился в средний ряд. Фургон не отставал.  
  
— Почему они преследуют нас сейчас? — подумал он вслух.  
  
Майлз кинул предостерегающий взгляд в сторону матери.  
  
— Ну, она же с нами. С тобой. Это ведь чистой воды самоубийство.  
  
— Они явно до этого еще не додумались.  
  
— Тут должно быть что-то другое! Что за херню они собираются сделать, Майлз?  
  
Голос Майлза утонул в статике, когда он открыл рот.  
  
— Мне плевать. Они здесь. Мы порвем их на куски.  
  
Что-то клацнуло.  
  
— Майлз!  
  
Миссис Ли подняла голову.  
  
— Что происходит?  
  
— Пригнись!  
  
Это сказал не совсем Майлз. Миссис Ли вздрогнула.  
  
— Майлз, — заговорил Вейлон. — Они хотят что-то выяснить. Про рой. Я не знаю, что именно, но пытаться поубивать их сейчас — идея дерьмовей некуда.  
  
— Моя мать прямо здесь, Парк!  
  
— Если ты к ним пойдешь, у них появится шанс все узнать. Не дай им этого шанса.  
  
К первому фургону присоединился еще один, и шипение статики только усилилось.  
  
— Что еще за рой? — спросила миссис Ли.  
  
Никто из них ей не ответил.  
  
— Уйди с линии обстрела, — прорычал Майлз.  
  
— Я пытаюсь, — огрызнулся Вейлон, раздражение нарастало внутри, точно так же, как протяжный вой Двигателя нарастал в его голове.  
  
— Ты говорил, им что-то от тебя нужно, — сказала миссис Ли.  
  
— Мам, я потом объясню. Просто. Просто. Парк, уберись с линии обстрела!  
  
Небольшой красный седан блокировал ему соседний ряд.  
  
— Я пытаюсь, Майлз.  
  
— Пытайся лучше, — агрессия и низкочастотный шум пропитали его голос.  
  
— Заткнись!  
  
У седана опустилось стекло. Вейлон едва успел заметить матовое черное дуло винтовки — прямо перед короткой вспышкой и ослепляюще-белой болью, прошившей плечо…  
  
Грузовик занесло.  
  
На периферии его зрения миссис Ли швырнуло на окно. Брызнула кровь, раздался крик и…  
  
Майлз  _распался_  на облако обсидиановой черноты, с шипением и треском рванувшее через люк в крыше кабины, чтобы затем собраться на асфальте в очерченную тьмой фигуру — и убивать. И это был Майлз. Рой-и-Майлз.  
  
Концентрированный ужас.  
  
Вейлон вжал в пол педаль газа, устремляясь в образовавшийся просвет на дороге. Больница. Надо найти больницу.  
  
Рот наполнился привкусом, который он впервые почувствовал в Маунт Мэссив. Когда начался Инцидент.  
  
*  
  
За открывшимися в ее сыне новыми гранями Ён видела другое существо. Он стал резче, чем был раньше, давил там, где прежде отступал. Опустошенный, без своего огня. В нем была ярость (но ярость совсем другого поля ягода, она не похожа на огонь ищущей ответы души), и было беспокойство, незнакомая ей тоска засела у него в глазах. Он по-прежнему был нетерпелив, но теперь вместо нетерпения, рожденного из желания узнать мир, его, похоже, подгонял страх.  
  
Это имело смысл.  
  
Майлз был в лечебнице Маунт Мэссив во время инцидента, того самого, растиражированного в прессе и книгах, склоняемого в каждой проповеди инцидента; Ён считала это отвратительным, но сидела, сгрызая ногти, с головой окунувшись во все это. Безвкусная драматизация, беззастенчивая спекуляция, Вейлон Парк на суде над Меркофф. Она не могла отвернуться. Она никогда не отворачивалась, а теперь и подавно, потому что ее сын все еще был где-то там, шел по следу, который привел его в Колорадо — это был его последний след, предательски подсказывал ей разум.  
  
Она сидела с чашкой горячего шоколада рядом и своим вязанием на коленях. Иногда она говорила по телефону — говорила, потому что должна была. Она сидела, делала глубокий вдох и пыталась успокоиться.  
  
Ли Ён считала себя практичной. Отец Майлза говорил, что ее практичность, это ее главный недостаток — до того, как удрал. Она никогда не думала, что прагматизм, это плохо. Так что, она сделал все, что было в ее силах, чтобы жить дальше. Когда отец Майлза ушел, она достаточно быстро переехала — у нее была хорошая работа и любимый сын, и она хотела дать ему все самое лучшее в жизни, что только было возможно. Но когда ее сына… не стало? Ён держала лицо. Она не позволила своей жизни рухнуть в бездну отчаянья. Но если бы кто-нибудь, хоть кто-нибудь посмел даже намекнуть, что ей не обязательно вносить вторую половину арендной платы после того, как он исчез, она бы вспорола этому самоубийце горло кухонным ножом или осколком стекла из своего разбитого окна.  
  
Так или иначе, она его потеряла. Из его глаз пропала чистота. Он утратил свое чувство справедливости. И больше не было… в нем словно погасло то, что делало его живым, и от этого у нее разрывалось сердце. Ее сын был пуст, и она не могла ему помочь, и это убивало ее.  
  
Но Майлз был здесь. Пусть даже ее пугало то, чем он стал, но сейчас он был здесь. И Ён приняла бы его, раз уж он вернулся, не смотря ни на что.  
  
*  
  
Что-то… сместилось. Двойной фокус.  
  
Сдерживаемая ярость — кровь.  
  
Их разум был пуст, но их второе Я захлебнулось свирепой радостью, когда они стремительно метнулись от грузовика к людям в фургоне.  
  
Они сверкнули электрической дугой и…  
  
Вспышка.  
  
Крики, крики, их омывали крики, и они хотели…  
  
Вспышка.  
  
_Мы не можем так сделать, машина полетит к херам!_  
  
Вспышка.  
  
Рой-и-Майлз чувствовали чудесную жажду крови, закипающую в их груди; фургон слетел с дороги, никем не управляемый, с залепленным мягким мясом лобовым стеклом.  
  
И с новой вспышкой…  
  
Рой-и-Майлз…  
  
Вспышка…  
  
Рой…  
  
*  
  
Ён затошнило, когда она открыла глаза. Было тяжело дышать, тяжело заставлять грудную клетку подниматься и опускаться, как положено.  
  
Словно осколки  
  
стекла  
  
засели в каждой мышце.  
  
Ён хотела, чтобы боль прекратилась, хоть на мгновение.  
  
И еще был крик. Кто-то кричал.  
  
Это она сама кричала. И ей не хватало воздуха…  
  
*  
  
По языку растекался привкус гнили; Рой-и-Майлз погрузили руки в чью-то грудь и потянули, раскрывая клетку ребер, словно два блестящих ледника над кровавой долиной. Они оскалили зубы. Кровь пятнала десны и язык.  
  
Они были по локоть в потрохах и кровавой юшке.  
  
Тело чувствовало кислотный ожог на твердом нёбе. У тела все еще были рвотные позывы, которые рой не мог подавить. Тело было слабым.  
  
Импульс чистой энергии расцвел в теле, как в мертвом дереве прорастает мицелий. Черная отработка просочилась у Роя-и-Майлза из уголка левого глаза…  
  
…закороченного и затуманенного.  
  
*  
  
Что-то в Рое-и-Майлзе чувствовало едкое удовлетворение, та их часть, что попалась в трубки и провода и была растерзана с криком до смерти. Эта часть. Эта часть ухмылялась, растягивая губы, и говорила «за мою мать», пока Рой-и-Майлз-и-Кто-то-ЕЩЕ обдирали кожу, срывали мясо, потрошили тела до голых костей.  
  
Рой-и-Майлз-и-Кто-то-ЕЩЕ понятия не имели, о чьей матери вообще речь.  
  
*  
  
В официальных сообщениях скажут: от людей осталось лишь кровавое месиво на трассе. Пульсирующий черный рой, отдаленно напоминающий человеческую фигуру, покидал место происшествия.  
  
Никто не посмел сделать хоть что-то, чтобы остановить это.  
  
Кровавое месиво было одето в военную форму.  
  
*  
  
В новостях передадут: месть, затронувшая всех. Никто не избежал последствий: прибывшие на место происшествия репортеры не удержали профессиональные маски на лицах, когда увидели то, что осталось на дороге. Те, кто нашел просочившиеся в сеть фото, тут же об этом пожалели.  
  
***  
  
В душевых Маунт Мэссив продолжала течь вода. Без камеры в руках все, что ему осталось — полная ужаса темнота и звук текущей ледяной воды, водоворот грязи, крови и нечистот, уносящийся в водосток, вниз, и единственный путь наружу, это вниз, прямо в…  
  
*  
  
Майлз упал на спину, желание вдохнуть стало невыносимым. Волрайдер ощущался тяжестью в грудине, и на какое-то время это было все, что он мог чувствовать — холодный металлический зуд от тысячи крохотных машин в его костях.  
  
*  
  
В душевых Маунт Мэссив продолжала течь вода. Майлз чувствовал, как вода поглощает его, омывает начисто, отпускает ему грехи, отпускает его, освобождает его, освобождает его.  
  
*  
  
В душевых Маунт Мэссив продолжала течь вода.  
  
Он пил ее.  
  
Это место навсегда осталось в его стылой крови.  
  
***  
  
Да, человеческие тело способно на невообразимые вещи, оно может перешагнуть предел своих возможностей, может хромать с ногой, перебитой гнилой доской, в надежде выжить; но наступает момент, когда оно подводит. Боль может истощать куда сильнее, чем люди обычно представляют, особенно если это боль от развороченного в мясо разрывной пулей плеча.  
  
В общем, Вейлон ехал, пока мог, а потом просто свернул к обочине.  
  
Он откинулся на спинку сиденья, чувствуя с подступающей тревогой, как у него падает давление. Он мог это сказать наверняка по тому, как холодели губы, и ощущению ваты в голове. Сердце начало частить. Насколько он мог судить, ничего жизненно важного задето не было, но хрена с два он чувствовал себя от этого лучше.  
  
Он через силу обернулся назад и увидел, как миссис Ли истекает кровью на заднем сиденье. Ее лоб был в крови, и рука, и нога ниже колена.  
  
Она вообще дышала? Бля, она еще дышала вообще?  
  
Он развернулся сильнее, пытаясь дотянуться до нее и проверить, и тогда боль взорвалась у него вдоль позвоночника. Вейлон подавил заклокотавший в горле вой и попытался еще раз.  
  
— Миссис Ли, — позвал он, прикоснувшись к ее плечу.  
  
Ничего.  
  
— Миссис Ли, — позвал он громче.  
  
Ему надо было обойти кабину кругом. Вейлон проковылял к задней двери и рывком ее распахнул, чтобы успеть подхватить миссис Ли, начни она падать. Она была распростерта на заднем сиденье. Сначала он проверил, цела ли у нее голова. Крови было слишком много, чтобы рассмотреть, откуда она вся, от поверхностной раны или от пулевого отверстия. И, господи-боже, он не хотел проверять, разбрызганы ли там мозги у нее под головой.  
  
Вейлон медленно вдохнул, стараясь игнорировать пульсацию умопомрачительной боли в собственном плече, и стянул рубашку, чтобы вытереть ею то, что можно было вытереть.  
  
Он обнаружил длинный глубокий порез, скорее всего от удара об стекло. Ладно. Он поднес ладонь к ее ноздрям. Слава богу. Она дышала. Вейлон соскользнул на колени и прижался лбом к подушке сиденья. Он помнил, как Лиза говорила ему, насколько опасным может быть удар по голове — если миссис Ли скоро не очнется, у них могут быть проблемы.  
  
С ее рукой, вроде, тоже все было в порядке, когда он ее осмотрел, только еще одна длинная царапина, которую не помешало бы продезинфицировать позже. Осталась ее нога. Вейлон с усилием сглотнул.  
  
Меркофф были готовы пустить в расход мать Майлза, но чего ради? Они действительно так хотели заполучить Волрайдера? Хотели уничтожить его? Или им было нужно что-то совершенно другое? Вейлон нутром чуял, что по-прежнему что-то упускает.  
  
Они оставили за собой столько трупов. Меркофф разменивали собственных людей, как монеты — но ради чего?  
  
Он осторожно подвернул разорванную штанину на ее ноге. Зазубренный край стекла, влажно блестящий на полуденном солнце, торчал из икры. Ладно. Надо просто. Вспомнить, как он помогал Лизе с практикой. Что там было в ее учебных карточках? Ладно. Вейлон успокоил дыхание, а потом оторвал низ от своей футболки и зубами порвал его на полоски. Не особо гигиенично, но нужно было остановить кровь и убрать из раны осколок.  
  
Миссис Ли пошевелилась, когда он плотно замотал рану. Его плечо болело не переставая. Он поморщился.  
  
По спине что-то щекотно потекло. Скорее всего, кровь.  
  
Он сложил рубашку и прижал ее уже к своей ране, проглотил стон и тяжело осел на асфальт, прижавшись к машине. Вейлон закрыл глаза и вздохнул, в голове гудело. Гудело и гудело.  
  
Это было не в голове.  
  
По неведомым ему причинам вспышками мелькающие под веками картинки и звук, издаваемый Волрайдером, стали почти успокаивающими. Он уронил подбородок на грудь. Кто-то был рядом.  
  
*  
  
Вейлон проснулся рывком. Грузовик урчал двигателем и трясся. Голова болела, во рту пересохло, онемевшее плечо горело. Он повернул голову посмотреть, кто был за рулем.  
  
Майлз. Вокруг него серела дрожащая дымка, из ушей по шее текло черное, словно тушь по белому полотну его слишком бледной кожи. Стиснув челюсти, он гнал на высокой скорости обратно в город, и если бы Вейлон был достаточно честен с собой, то признал бы — это было действительно страшно. Он оглянулся назад. Миссис Ли так и не пришла в себя.  
  
— Куда мы? — прохрипел он.  
  
**В больницу,**  ответил ему голос, который не принадлежал Майлзу. Он звучал как эхо в белом шуме приемника.  
  
Очертания предметов поплыли у Вейлона перед глазами. И тогда он их закрыл.  
  
*  
  
Вейлон очнулся в приемном покое, миссис Ли привалилась к его плечу. Ему показалось он видел, как прямо к ним подкатили каталку. Он закрыл глаза.


	8. Chapter 8

_Продажность не навяжешь насильно; когда города ложатся к ногам чудовища, остаются горы._  
  
_Робинсон Джефферс_

  
  
В глазах — их глазах —  _его глазах_  — плыл фокус. Все было поддернуто дымкой, все было холодным и черно-белым. Его пальцы — их пальцы — дернулись к телу. К его телу. Что-то отвратительное и лишающее равновесия мешалось во внутреннем ухе, и тело — их — его тело — завалилось набок и упало на что-то мокрое.  
  
В лужу. Масляно блестящую. Уличный фонарь закоротило, вспыхивали оранжевые искры. Лампочка перегорела, ее бы поменять — мелькнула такая будничная и отстраненная мысль.  
  
Он моргнул и сплюнул, вытирая грязь и масло, и… кровь, была еще и кровь — со своих глаз. Он снова моргнул. Мир начал проясняться.  
  
Майлз собрал себя с земли и привалился к стене. Он понятия не имел, куда его к чертям занесло, а даже если бы и имел, вряд ли он смог бы… что? Мозг все еще перезагружался. Мысли путались. Было похоже не те времена, когда ему надо было вставить спицы в бедро, и под обезболивающим все казалось… невесомым.  
  
Так что, он ждал, пока вернется чувствительность. Позже. Он встанет чуть позже, когда вспомнит, зачем ему это надо.  
  
*  
  
Его мать. Вейлон. Он оставил их в больнице, бросил где-то грузовик. Он и рой убили так много людей.  
  
Майлз встал на подгибающиеся ноги и…  
  
Он поднял свои искалеченные руки над головой, сердце колотилось где-то в обоженном желудочной кислотой горле. Вернике подкатил на своем инвалидном кресле, вперил в Майлза холодный взгляд. Это пугало, пусть даже старик не мог сам и головы повернуть. Группа спецназа — сколько их тут было? Майлз все никак не мог собраться с мыслями, чтобы посчитать, даже когда…  
  
Они наставили на него оружие.  
  
Вернике улыбнулся — растрескавшиеся губы и водянистые глаза, покрытые желтыми пятнами зубы, впивающиеся в еще бьющиеся сердца тех, кто вынужден сгибаться под его волей…  
  
Майлз даже не почувствовал первую пулю, но она пробила насквозь его легкое и рывком развернула на месте. Раздались еще выстрелы. Он рухнул на пол. Он чувствовал, как кровь вытекает у него изо рта, и черт-черт-черт, он и правда умрет из-за этого говна? После всего? Он не мог вдохнуть, не мог закричать, дать выход своей растерянности, своей агонии, своей ярости. Ужасу. Он думал, что готов, но нет, нет! Просто отпустите его, дайте ему жить, только в этот раз, о, господи,  _мамочка, пожалуйста, помоги мне, я не хочу умирать, останови это, останови это, останови…_  
  
Мир потускнел.  
  
_— Господь всемогущий. Ты теперь носитель._  
  
Майлз навалился на стену и застонал, черная жижа тут же просочилась сквозь его зубы. Он сплюнул.  
  
— Где ты, маленький ублюдок?  
  
Скребущего наждачной бумагой шепота не последовало.  
  
— Волрайдер, — нараспев позвал он, — Волрайдер, Волрайдер.  
  
В голове словно что-то повредилось. Он не мог толком сфокусировать взгляд.  
  
Тишина.  
  
— Ты, блять, где?  
  
Теперь ему стало страшно.  
  
— Волрайдер, — позвал он снова, и еще больше черной желчи вытекло из его рта, потекло по подбородку.  
  
_Позволь подарить тебе сон,_  откликнулось у него в голове.  
  
— Вооолраайдер!  
  
Ответа не было. Черт. Черт-черт-черт. Куда он запропастился? О, господи, куда нахрен подевался Волрайдер? Он что, умирает? Кто-то его забрал? Рой где-то заперт и деактивирован? Он остался один?  
  
Его стошнило, страх просочился вместе с выплеснувшейся чернотой.  
  
Это был эксперимент. Он был орудием в руках его создателя. Это все был эксперимент.  
  
Он умрет, умрет на самом деле в этот раз. Ему хотелось содрать собственное лицо, раскрошить зубы, ему хотелось почувствовать еще хоть что-то, кроме крика, дрожи, вымораживающего холода…  
  
Майлз упал на колени, запрокинув голову, и устремил взгляд в небо. Смерть всегда приходит с неба. Вроде, кто-то однажды говорил так. Небо, небо,  _позволь подарить тебе сон,_  сказало небо.  
  
— Где ты?  
  
Ответа не было. Его больше не было? Он наконец-то остался один в собственной голове?  
  
— Моя голова… — сказал он. Его голова. Его. О-о-о,  _его_  голова. Там остались бледные рубцы на черном фоне. Пальцы отнимались. В его неподвижной груди осталось болото.  
  
Это все, что от него осталось без роя, заполнявшего пустоты? Ужас растекся по стенкам его черепа. Ужас застил ему глаза. Ужас пролился с небес.  
  
Он поскользнулся.  
  
Он выгорел. Все, что он чувствовал, это ожоги и отвращение, и смертный страх, потому что Волрайдера больше не было, его не было, не было не было не было не было и  
  
_Чертов наци выебал мне мозг_  
  
_это все у меня в голове._  
  
*  
  
Майлз не помнил, как добрался до больницы, он просто заметил, что стоит посреди улицы перед входом в приемный покой. Он взглянул на себя. Рубашка вся была изгваздана в черном. Он утер рот рукавом, потом челюсть и шею, провел сухим языком по зубам, чувствуя вкус метала и какие-то мелкие кусочки.  
  
Что он сделал? Через что он себя провел?  
  
И даже Волрайдера теперь с ним не было, чтобы привести в порядок. Он был слаб и остался один. Один.  
  
Он снова был слаб, так же слаб, как тогда в коридорах Маунт Мэссив. Слабак.  
  
Что произошло? Где Волрайдер? Где он? Майлз хотел закричать. Он хотел, чтобы Волрайдер вернулся. Вот срань. Как же его наебали. Майлз снова посмотрел на здание больницы и попытался найти в себе силы туда войти. Надо было найти мать. И Вейлона Парка тоже надо было найти. Прежде чем их неминуемо найдет кто-то другой. Потому что они всегда добиваются, чего хотят, а он был экспериментом, опытным образцом, и он исчерпал свою полезность, он сломан, сломан-сломан-сломан.  
  
Он позволил этому звучать у себя в голове, как заевшей пластинке, снова и снова…  
  
И тогда он их увидел — человек в строгом костюме кивал другому, в черной одежде. Тусклый блеск вооружения тактической группы был едва заметен на фоне его черных джинсов. Человек шел в обход здания. Еще одна фигура — женщина — широкими шагами шла со стороны фасада, так, словно она это уже делала много раз.  
  
Холодный узел страха завязался в его мертвом желудке.  
  
Кто-то их нашел.  
  
И Майлз был беспомощен.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> да, это конец. конец первой части :3
> 
> спасибо всем, кто читал, надеюсь, вам было так же интересно и переживательно, как и мне!


End file.
